¿Y ahora que paso?
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: ¿Donde estaba? Era lo único que pensaba Lyserg...mejor dicho ambos Lyserg's. Y sus amigos se preguntaban ¿que rayos paso con el ingles? HaoLys, RenHoro, YohAnna.
1. Uno

**¿Y ahora que pasó?**

* * *

**I: ¿Dónde estoy?**

—Yo te odio—masculló por undécima vez, tratando de que el otro se convenciera de sus palabras.

—Dime verde, ¿has notado mi rostro?—preguntó señalándose, el ingles alzo una ceja sin comprenderlo del todo— ¿Quién se podría negar ha este bello rostro tallado por los mismos grandes espíritus?

—Alguien que tiene cordura y cerebro—murmuró, volviendo a tomar un poco de té.

— ¡Admite que me amas!—gritó provocando que escupiera un poco de su té.

—Cof, cof—tosió dejando la tasa en la mesa— ¿Quién en su sano juicio te amaría, ah? ¡No me…!

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Hao había sellado sus labios con un beso.

—.—.—.—.—

—Ren, Ren, Ren—dijo Horokeu moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación—dime, querido amigo. ¿Qué tan serio puedes ser—pasó sus brazos por los hombros del chino, que tenía una vena saliendo de su frente—si no dejas de tomar leche?

Azoto la pobre botella sobre la mesa, derramando un poco— ¿Quieres dejar de joder por un solo segundo, Hoto-Hoto?—siseó enojado—oh de lo contrario, te patearé tan duro que no sentirás tu trasero por tres semanas.

—Jijiji si Hao te oye hará una malinterpretación de eso—dijo Yoh mientras entraba a la cocina.

— ¡C-Cállate idiota! —gritó Ren algo sonrojado.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Miss Universo ahora?—preguntó Horo volteando a todos lados, incluso buscando debajo de la leche de Ren.

—Estaba con Lyserg hace unos momentos—dijo algo serio el menor de los Asakura—creo que al fin…

Los dos "enemigos" se voltearon a ver perplejos.

— ¡¿Al fin se le declarara a Lyserg!? —gritaron con asombro, pero Yoh rápidamente los callo.

—Si alguien los escucha echaran todo a perder—dijo soltándolos—Hao se ha esforzado mucho, además de que no quiero que Ryu escuche.

—Yoh, cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde esta Anna?—preguntó Ren mirando la puerta de la cocina.

—Annita esta allá arriba, estamos viendo una de sus novelas—dijo algo pesimista—vine por un baso de agua, y a tomar aire fresco.

— ¿Seguros que solo están haciendo eso? —preguntó el peli azul, en tono pícaro.

— ¿Qué podríamos estar haciendo además de ver la T.V?—preguntó el inocente Yoh, sin captar las morbosidades de Horokeu.

—No le hagas caso Yoh, solo esta burlándose de ti—dijo bebiendo otro poco de leche, Ren.

—E-Esta bien—murmuró confundido y volvió a subir hacia donde su prometida.

—Sabes que Yoh es demasiado tonto como para entenderte—reprochó Ren, dejando su trasto de leche vacio.

—Si supongo que si—suspiró con cansancio.

—Me voy a dormir—se levanto y camino hacia la salida.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Lyserg bájate de ahí!—gritó Hao mirando a la copa del árbol—prometo ya no hacerte nada, solo baja.

—Muerte pedófilo—le aventó una de las ramas, haciendo que sangrara un poco de la cabeza el mayor de los Asakura.

— ¡Me has dañado mi bello rostro! ¡Baja y enfréntate a las consecuencias cobarde!—gritó con una antorcha en mano y un tridente.

—Eso te pasa por idiota—siseó, molesto y haciendo un puchero—estoy seguro que tu no quieres dinero.

— ¡No quiero dinero—los vecinos de Yoh comenzaron a salir, justo en el momento equivocado—te quiero a ti!

— ¡B-Ba…!—sintió su rostro enrojecer, y después lo sintió en llamas cuando vio que toda la gente lo estaba mirando.

—Lo sabia, los que viven ahí son "raritos"—chismoseó una vecina.

— ¡Cállese señora, usted no entiende el amor juvenil!—gritó una chica mirándolos con grandes ilusiones a esos dos.

—Estúpido, estúpido Hao. Voy a matarte—gruñó, y sintió como la rama del árbol comenzaba a quebrarse—esto no es bueno—antes de que la rama se cayera por completo, sitio que algo lo jalaba hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo dejaba caer algo.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Hao amablemente, Lyserg comenzó a abrir los ojos, y por supuesto su primera reacción fue soltarle un golpe para incorporarse y ponerse en defensa.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme ha?—gritó enojado, ahí fue cuando lo noto, Hao traía uniforme escolar, y ¿lentes? ¡LENTES!

—Eh—vaciló un poco y sobo su mejilla—de hecho, te he salvado de caer de él árbol. Deberías tener mas cuidado, Diethel-san.

Algo andaba mal ahí, ¿y los apodos que el sub-normal le había puesto? Hao estaba demasiado amable, y además que el recordara ya era de noche en la pensión.

—T-Tú… ¿Quién eres? —preguntó aturdido. Claramente se pudo ver un eje de decepción en el rostro del chico, pero aún así le sonrió amablemente, asustándolo más.

—Mi nombre es Asakura Hao—masculló desviando la mirada.

— ¡Quéééé! ¡Eso no puede ser!—gritó señalándolo, sorprendiendo al castaño— ¡Si tu eres Hao, entonces el mundo si se acabo!

— ¿De que estas…?—antes de que pudiera continuar, Lyserg lo tomo por su camisa—Diethel-san ¿pasa algo malo?

— ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el pedófilo acosador que tenia el nombre de Hao Asakura?

—Te estoy tratando de decir que yo…

— ¡No mientas! ¿Un Hao amable, no egocéntrico, no pedófilo, no "rarito"? ¿Crees que me tragare ese cuento?—gruñó enojado.

—Oye bastardo—llamó una voz atrás de ellos, Hao se tenso un poco—Diethel-san, ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar a mi hermana?

— ¡Horo-kun!—gritó feliz al verlo, después resolvería lo de Hao y el cambio climático, ahora su amigo podía decirle lo que estaba pasando. Aunque algo estaba mal, a pesar de que Horo también traía el uniforme escolar y una banda en su frente con sus cabellos alborotados (como cuando no la lleva) sus ojos mostraban furia, ira, y rencor.

— ¿Cómo me has dicho, bastardo?—instintivamente para protegerse puso sus brazos, recibiendo el golpe que seguro habría dado a su cara.

— ¡Diethel-san!—el nuevo Hao corrió hacia el, mirando al otro con angustia.

—Deberías ir a golpeadores anónimos, no es bueno golpear a alguien que esta en mal estado—dijo molesto.

—Tsk—escupió un poco e hizo que Lyserg se pusiera de pie—ahora mismo vas, y le pides disculpas a mi…

—Oigan ustedes—llamó la voz femenina estremeciendo a los tres, Anna presidenta del comité estudiantil estaba ahí con un bate en las manos—será mejor que se larguen a sus clases, o lo lamentaran—la mirada asesina que les lanzo hizo que terminaran escabulléndose por ahí.

—A-Anna-san se veía muy ruda—masculló con algo de miedo.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con Usui-san?—preguntó su ex-acosador intrigado.

— ¿El es Horokeu Usui-kun?—preguntó algo tembloroso.

—Si, no deberías meterte con el, es peligroso—dijo preocupado.

— ¡Donde demonios estoy!—gritó golpeándose contra la pared, cosa que Hao detuvo.

—Oye Hao—esta vez esa voz lo hizo alegrarse al mil por ciento.

— ¡Yoh-kun!—el aludido le miro con ojos inexpresivos, alertando los sentidos del inglés.

— ¿Quién eres?

Sintió desfallecerse cuando escucho aquella pregunta, estaba seguro de que nadie estaba bromeando.

—…Como sea no me interesa. Dile a Mikihisa y a Keiko que no regresare hoy—dicho esto se dio media vuelta ignorando al inglés.

—Diethel-san ¿estas bien?—preguntó Hao preocupado, al tatar de tocarlo Lyserg salió corriendo, saliendo de la escuela. —Espero que sí.

Siguió corriendo por todas las calles sin importarle las miradas de los demás, hasta que una voz lo llamo.

—Lyserg, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?—suspiró, al menos conservaba su mismo nombre, y al parecer aquella persona seguía conociéndolo tanto como el creyó.

—Doncella Jeanne—suspiró aliviado— ¿usted tiene alguna ide…?

— ¿Doncella?—al parecer la chica estaba tan o mas confundida que él—Lyserg, tú madre te regañara si se entera que has faltado a la escuela.

—Pero no se donde estoy y…—ahí fue cuando lo interpreto, la doncella, ella había dicho: —madre…

—Si—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio—solo conseguirás preocuparla, por cierto ¿Dónde están tus cosas, y tu uniforme? ¿Por qué vistes así?

— ¡Doncella, ¿d-donde esta mi madre?!—la tomo de los hombros, haciéndola preocuparse.

—En casa, supongo. Debe estar preparando la comida con Minne o Marco—dijo desconcertada.

— ¡Minne…san, Minne-san ¿esta viva?!—gritó con los ojos llorosos.

—Pues yo que sepa nunca se ha muerto—dijo rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo.

— _¿D-Donde demonios estoy?_

El claxon del carro lo hizo reaccionar, e inconscientemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas haciendo que sus pies se movieran con conciencia propia, y corrieran hasta el carro negro.

—Lyserg, ¿Qué no deberías estar en la—?—antes de que pudiera a completar la frase, sintió un abrazo al momento que la puerta se abría.

—…..—lloró apretándolo mas fuerte hacia el, Jeanne sonrió con ternura y algo de preocupación, el mayor sorprendido sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa Lyserg? ¿Te duele algo?—preguntó angustiado por él repentino llanto.

—P-Papá…—entre gemidos articulaba solo aquella palabra, haciendo preocupar mas a Liam y a Jeanne quienes se miraban sin saber que decir.

—Si Lyserg, soy tu padre—

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Wao, y yo que no sabía que escribir de repente ¡pum! Salió esto, aunque ya lo tenia planeado desde hace tres meses ni sabia como iniciarlo o como acabarlo pero ya se =u= ideas maravillosas han llegado a mi mente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejan un bonito review ;;u;; o llorare frenéticamente.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Recuerden que cada R&R que dejan ayuda a alimentar un pollito prusiano, D: ¡No dejen que mueran!**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. Dos

**¿Y ahora que paso?**

* * *

**II. Nada es igual.**

—Oye verde, deberías tener más cuidado—dijo Hao mientras picaba su mejilla, sin tener respuesta alguna. Lyserg se removió un poco, haciendo que el amo del fuego, suspirara aliviado—_al menos hoy, no me matan._

— ¿Quién eres?—gruñó tomando su dedo, y doblándolo hacia atrás.

—_Hable demasiado rápido_—pensó mirándolo— ¡Oye eso duele, idiota!—gritó quitándole su dedo y metiéndolo a su boca.

—Te hice una pregunta—habló con voz firme, incorporándose un poco.

—_Oh rayos, estoy mas que muerto_—pensó dando otro suspiro—d-deja de hacerme bromas. Y-Yo soy el magnifico amo del fuego, ¡Hao Asakura!—dijo mientras hacia una pose triunfal.

—Jamás he oído… ¡Asakura!—antes de que Hao pudiera decir otra cosa, un golpe le llego a su cara.

— ¡Oye intento de vegetal mal cocinado ¿Qué rayos te sucede?!—gritó mientras un aura asesina lo invadía y tomaba al Lyserg de su ¿chaleco? — ¿Desde cuando traes uniforme?—preguntó sorprendido.

— ¡Suéltame, tonto delegado!—forcejeó mientras Horokeu e Yoh salían.

—Oye Hao, ya suéltalo—pidió Yoh acercándose a ellos lo mas despacio que se podía.

—Si, Anna la reina de los ogros esta furiosa porque están armando un gran alboroto. Lyserg, ¿desde cuando traes uniforme?

—Suéltame ya—de un manotazo quito al desprevenido Hao, y miro a los recién llegados. — ¿Por qué hay tres idiotas aquí?—siseó enojado, mientras miraba al trió.

— ¿Idiotas?—preguntó Yoh algo confundido.

—Si, una palabra y dos silabas que, hasta tu puedes entender Asakura Yoh—gruñó mientras afilaba su mirada.

— ¿Por qué nos dices idiotas? ¡Te caíste tan duro, que tu cerebro se descompuso!—gritó Horo, simulando un grito de terror.

—Bastardo—murmuró apretando los puños— ¿a que vienen aquí, ha?

—Aquí es donde vivimos—murmuró Yoh, mirando a su hermano con reproche.

—Yo no hice nada—se alzo de brazos, y comenzó a caminara adentro de la pensión.

—Lo mejor será que nos sigas—dijo Yoh invitándolo a pasar— por cierto Lyserg, ¿desde cuando usas uniforme?

— ¡Cállate!—gruñó dándose media vuelta—me iré a casa—justo cuando comenzó a caminar, una mano se paso por sus hombros.

—Lyserg, que alegría tenerte aquí de nuevo—rió Ryu mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la pensión—no seas tímido, por cierto ¿desde cuando usas uniforme?

Una vena creció en la frente del pequeño, mientras era arrastrado totalmente.

— _¿Desde cuando uso uniforme? ¿Desde cuando uso uniforme? ¡¿Desde cuando Asakura Yoh es un hippie?! ¿Desde cuando mi enemigo es un bufón? Y ¿desde cuando el delegado de la clase es tan prepotente?_ —fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente, cuando ya era llevado a la cocina.

— ¿Dónde han estado?—preguntó Anna bastante molesta— hay muchos trastos que lavar, y cosas que barrer.

—Eres mujer, hazlo tú—gruñó Lyserg levantándose de la mesa.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, mirando a Lyserg con los ojos en blanco y con la boca hasta el suelo.

—…..—

El silencio alerto a todos, uno de ellos –dígase Yoh– se armo de valor y volteo a ver a Anna, quien le lanzo una fugaz mirada, que basto para que el pobre shaman quedara tendido en el suelo, con el alma saliendo de su boca.

—N-No he escuchado Diethel Lyserg—murmuró provocando un fuerte escalofrió en todos, Lyserg la miro por primera vez, tensándose al instante.

— ¿P-Po-Porque e-estas a-aquí?—balbuceó torpemente, sintiendo un frio escalofrió recorrer su columna, lo cual lo hizo tragar duro.

—En este mismo instante quiero que me limpies todos los baños de aguas termales, ¡Quiero esta casa impecable!—Lyserg aun la miro asustado— dije, ¿entendiste? —gruñó, haciendo otro escalofrió en el mas pequeño.

— ¡S-Sí, señor! P-perdón, señora—salió corriendo, subiendo torpemente las escaleras.

La puerta de nuevo se abrió, dando a notar a Ren quien venia a reclamar el intromisión de su sueño embellecedor; que Hao le había recomendado, pero, al notar la tensión y las miradas de miedo de todos sus amigos -literalmente- salió corriendo.

—Creo que mejor me hubiera quedado aquí—suspiro pesadamente, mientras se comenzaba a recostar en su cama. No fue hasta que sintió que algo se movía, cuando ambas voces pegaron un grito del susto.

Encendió la luz rápidamente mientras miraba al inglés aun recostado sobre su cama, mirándolo entre asustado, nervioso y enojado.

— ¡Lyserg! ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?—preguntó agarrándose el pecho, respirando agitado— mejor dicho ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

— ¿E-Esta es tu-?—lo miro detenidamente, entre sorprendido y contento— j-joven Tao—musitó levantándose y corriendo abrazarlo, Ren se sonrojo notoriamente mientras se quedaba hecho piedra en el mismo lugar—p-pensé que esto era bastante extraño, con personas que ni siquiera conozco y…

—Oye Ren tu ungüento no me…—Horokeu se les quedo mirando fijamente, el único que volteo a verlo fue Ren que termino mas sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

—L-Lyserg—llamó tratando de quitárselo, el inglés al fin noto la presencia del otro mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Usui—gruñó afilando la mirada y poniendo detrás a Ren—no se preocupe joven Tao, no me tomara mucho acabar con él.

Horo lo miro dando un suspiro— ¿Otra vez con eso?—preguntó encogiéndose de hombros—vamos Lyserg, yo no he hecho nada malo. Si quieres golpear a alguien, que sea al señorito.

— ¡Calla, bastardo!—gruñó— no insultes al joven Tao.

— ¿Desde cuando le dices "Joven Tao" al chico gato?—preguntó sorprendido— es mejor decirle Rento, señorito, idiota, doña picos…—antes de decir otro apodo, Ren lo mando al suelo con una súper patada triple.

—…—Lyserg quedo callado, totalmente sorprendido y mirando a Ren con ojos desorbitados—J-Joven Tao… ¿desde cuando…?

—Escucha Lyserg, no se lo que te pasa. Pero por ahora quiero descansar, hazme el favor de salir de mi habitación y llevarte a la molestia del puercoespín contigo—bufó quitándose el abrigo que aun traía puesto.

—Joven Tao, me iré si me responde una sola pregunta—dijo tomando a HoroHoro y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta, Ren lo miro un poco curioso— ¿Dónde están mis padres?

La pregunta desconcertó totalmente al chino, quien miro hacia otro lado.

—Jamás me lo has dicho—dijo sintiéndose algo incomodo—creo, que Yoh debe de saberlo.

— ¿Asakura Yoh?—preguntó un tanto confundido.

—Yo no conozco a otro idiota llamado Yoh, ¿tu si?—lo miro, Lyserg se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con ojos entristecidos y algo nervioso, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

—Jo-Joven Tao—murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Horo oscureció la mirada, fingiendo estar todavía desmayado—n-no se donde estoy…

Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Lyserg…jamás, jamás en su vida había visto al inglés así como ahora.

—O-Oye Lyserg… ¿te sientes bien?—preguntó avanzando hasta el, un poco incomodo y nervioso. El británico negó con la cabeza.

—Y-Yo…no se porque estoy aquí—vaciló y Ren le puso un hombro en la mano—ni siquiera se en donde estoy.

—Oye, ¿sucedió algo malo?—preguntó mirando a Horokeu, este también lo miro y desvió la mirada un poco molesto.

—No tengo idea—dijo terminando de salir de su habitación—lamento haberle molestado—siguió jalando a Horokeu, mientras este miraba a Ren con molestia, el chino solo suspiro y cerro la puerta de su habitación.

Lyserg al oír el portazo soltó a Horokeu provocando que este se golpeara la cabeza y chillara cómicamente— ¡Oye ten mas cuidado!—gruñó sobándose. El detective lo miro con recelo, para segundos después ignorarlo por completo.

Horo-Horo se puso de pie, enojado y lo tomo del brazo.

—Vamos a hablar, quiero dejarte algo muy claro—gruñó abriendo una de las habitaciones, que resulto ser la de Hao.

— ¿Que quieres hielito?—preguntó con eje de burla, y mirándolo con arrogancia— ¿quieres que te rompa la cara como siempre?—se puso en posición de pelea, Horo lo miro con una ceja levantada.

—Escucha Lyserg—se acerco a él, y Lyserg afilo mas la mirada—solo quiero dejarte algo, muy claro—sin que le diera tiempo al inglés de reaccionar, Horo lo tomo por su chaleco escolar y lo estampo contra la pared.

—Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que te comportaras normal, pedazo de basura—sonrió de lado y trato de apartarse, pero Horo no lo dejo.

—No se que te ocurra, pero, no te lo dejare de excusa para que te acerques a Ren—siseó enojado, Lyserg lo miro entre decepcionado, molesto y ofuscado.

— ¿Traes algo con el joven Ren?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, el ainu lo miro confundido y sonrojado—dímelo.

—E-Eso no te importa—soltó un poco su agarre, lo cual Lyserg aprovecho para quitárselo de encima y tirarlo al suelo.

—Dímelo, por supuesto que me interesa—ordenó torciendo su mano, por detrás de su espalda.

—Su-Suéltame—forcejeo pero Lyserg solo apretó mas el agarre y se sentó sobre él.

—Dime lo que te acabo de preguntar—gruñó brincando en su cuerpo, Horokeu ahogo un grito de dolor.

—N-No suéltame. _Mal momento para que Kororo no este_—pensó mirando de reojo a Lyserg quien parecía ser bastante serio con el tema.

—Oigan ustedes dos—gruñó Hao entrando a su habitación— ¡Lyserg, ¿Qué demonios le haces al tonto de Horokeu?!

—Delegado—murmuró mirándolo para después desviar la mirada con irritación, jalando más el brazo de Horokeu para si, este grito un poco y Lyserg lo soltó al fin.

— ¡Te lo advierto lechuga, me las pagaras!—gritó mientras lo señalaba— ¡Desde ahora eres mi rival Lyserg Diethel, ten por seguro que morirás!—dicho esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Hao y Lyserg se miraron algo confundidos.

— ¿Qué hacías con el?—preguntó pícaramente, mientras dejaba un vaso de refresco en la mesita que tenia.

—Le torcía el brazo—respondió con desdén, y caminando hacia la salida. Hao lo tomo del brazo, y lo tumbo en el suelo— ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Oye bastardo, suéltame!

—Venir a la cueva del lobo, no es conveniente Lyserg—murmuró mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el inglés se sonrojo notablemente.

—Su-Suéltame—gruñó tratando de golpearlo, pero Hao lo detuvo apresando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no te dedicas a quererme?—preguntó con sorna besando sus labios suavemente, y metiendo una de sus piernas por las del inglés.

—Ah... —soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir el rose, Hao sonrió mientras aprovechaba para besarlo metiendo su lengua en la boca contraria.

El beso continuo algo resistido por la parte de Lyserg, y Hao soltó sus mano al ver que el británico comenzaba a cooperar. Siguiendo con el beso comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, moviendo un poco su rodilla, volviendo a causar rose.

— ¡Oye Hao, Annita quiere que…!—el menor de los Asakura tiro el jugo que hace momentos estaba tomando, mirando la escena que estaba delante de él.

Hao y Lyserg lo miraron estupefactos, en ese momento de distracción Lyserg aprovecho para golpear al mayor de los gemelos y salir corriendo, con la camisa a medio abrochar y sin el chaleco de la escuela.

Hao se relamió los labios y miro a Yoh—Alguien debería seguirlo, o no podrás traer al verdadero Lyserg de regreso—dijo mientras Yoh lo miraba con sorpresa, y salía en busca de su amigo.

Lyserg seguía corriendo por las calles de Funbari, tratando de hallar algo. Fue hasta que localizo el puente cuando una sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

—_Si no mal recuerdo la casa de compro mi padre aquí en Japón, queda cerca de este puente. Debo estar cerca de ellos_—pensó mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Aquí yo de nuevo después de quien sabe cuantos siglos XD ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala que les haya gustado la continuación XD y Horokeu todo celostino XDDDD**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es por ustedes que sigo :D**

_**Recuerden que cada R&R que dejan ayuda a alimentar un pollito prusiano, D: ¡No dejen que mueran!**_

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. Tres

**¿Y ahora que paso?**

* * *

**III. ¿Y si me quedo?**

Miro la mesa en la que estaba sentado, todo, absolutamente todo. Inspeccionando hasta el más fino detalle de la comida o de la copa donde tomaba agua de manantial.

— ¿No piensas comer querido?—preguntó su madre regalándole aquella sonrisa que siempre lo tranquilizaba.

—M-Ma-Madre…discúlpame, si comeré en seguida—dijo cortésmente y saliendo de su trance, tomando un poco de agua.

Liam miro a su esposa quien le devolvió la mirada confundida, Jeanne sirvió un poco mas de agua en la copa de Lyserg.

—Lyserg debes terminar tu tarea después de esto—dijo la peliblanca amablemente, Lyserg la miro.

—Como ordene doncella Jeanne—dijo sonriendo, los de la mesa se miraron entre sí.

—Joven Diethel, ¿se siente usted bien?—preguntó Minne preocupada.

—Si, señorita Minne.

— ¡Lo sabía, tú no eres el hijo de la familia Diethel! ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el joven Lyserg?—preguntó Marco apuntándolo con un arma, Lyserg se puso azul del susto.

—Ma-Marco—sonrió Liam algo nervioso— ¿es necesario que siempre cargues el arma?—preguntó.

—Usted no sabe cuando o donde pueden atacar a su amada familia—todos se miraron entre sí.

—Yo creo que el joven Diethel solo esta un poco cansado, y no se da cuenta de lo que dice—intervino Minne haciéndole bajar el arma.

— ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor Lys?—preguntó su madre mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—E-Estoy bien—dijo algo desconcertado—i-iré a descansar un poco—se levanto de la mesa y subió las escaleras con la mirada de Marco encima suyo.

—.—.—.—.—

Suspiró sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho, realmente se sentía tan bien. Sentía que por primera vez, la vida estaba siendo justa con él.

Y entonces fue cuando lo recordó: —_S-Si todos los que murieron están vivos ahora, significa que…_—entró rápidamente a su habitación, y comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones del armario, pero solo encontró: pulseras, collares, algunas cadenas y ropa interior arrugada.

Quedo desconcertado por unos segundos. ¿Acaso se había equivocado de habitación? Pero…si la puerta tenía su nombre.

Se detuvo de buscar y miro toda la habitación analizando cada detalle; las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde militar con manchas negras como si estuvieran salpicadas. En la puerta de encontraba un poster de alguien que en su vida hubiera visto, solo tenía letras grandes que decían _Arctic Monkeys, _y pequeños cromos de otras distintas bandas.

El armario era pequeño y no tenia mucha ropa dentro de él, la mayoría de la ropa se encontraba tirada en una esquina de la habitación, encima de la mesa o botada por el teclado del computador, en la cama, en la cabecera de esta misma y arriba de la T.V que tenía su otro yo.

—No es verdad—dijo mientras suspiraba pesadamente—a- a mí no me gusta nada de esto—dijo sacando algunas cosas de su armario.

Las paredes igual estaban invadidas por algunas cuantas imágenes de grupos musicales de rock o metal, miro la guitarra eléctrica que estaba al lado del armario. De color negro con blanco, con las cuerdas finamente ajustadas.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—se pregunto un poco nervioso, a su lado había la puerta que conducía al baño. Igualmente con varias fotos de bandas pegados en él.

Abrió la puerta encontrando: aunque limpio, bastante desordenado el baño. Ropa aun estaba tirada en el suelo y una que otra por la regadera, las toallas desparramadas en el lavabo y agua que se encargaba del que el suelo fuera lo más resbaladizo posible.

—C-Creo que esto no me gusta nada—dijo mirando todo con desagrado.

La puerta toco un par de veces—Lys, tienes un a visita bastante linda—dijo su madre sin entrar a la habitación—le diré que suba ¿de acuerdo? —dijo cuando no recibió respuesta, Lyserg no había podido responderle.

—No puedo recibir a nadie con este…

—_Si muchas gracias, de acuerdo se lo diré_—la voz por extraño que parecía se la hacia conocida, y poniéndolo más nervioso el chico entro.

—Oh, solo eres tú—dijo mirando con desagrado a Hao, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Diethel-san—dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Lyserg se estremeció dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

Hao diviso el suelo y lo desordenada que estaba la habitación de Lyserg, sonrojándose un poco cuando vio uno de los bóxers del chico mezclado entre tanta ropa.

— ¿Te gustan mucho estas bandas, verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Supongo—respondió divagando por su habitación— ¿y bien, porque estas aquí "señorito-yo-soy-Hao-pervertido-Asakura"?—masculló cruzándose de brazos.

—Siento incomodarlo Diethel-san, pero creo que es mi deber devolverle esto—dijo mostrando su mochila—siendo el delegado, siempre me quedo hasta que terminen las clases. Y sin querer me encontré con su bolso.

—Oye—llamó un poco irritado y tomando la mochila— ¿podrías de dejarme de hablar por "usted"?—preguntó volviendo a poner su mirada de irritabilidad.

— ¿Eh? C-Como usted…—negó con la cabeza un poco sonrojado— ¡Como tú lo desees, Di…!

—Mi nombre es Lyserg—dijo sin quitar su tono de voz.

—_Si, lo se_—pensó pero solo se dedico a asentir— Diet…Lyserg-kun…—

Lyserg rodo los ojos y suspiro—Lyserg…—remarcó el castaño asistió con una pequeña sonrisa

— ¡Lyserg si tienes un problema con algo por favor no dudes en pedir mi ayuda!—dijo sonrojado y acomodándose mejor los lentes que llevaba puestos.

—Hummm...—miró su habitación y después miro a Hao—lo siento, en este momento estaré ocupado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Harás algo con tu familia?—preguntó con voz triste.

—No es eso, pero como veras estaré ocupado limpiando la porquería que llamo habitación—dijo entre dientes mirando con desagrado todo el lugar.

—Yo podría ayudarte—murmuró siendo escuchado por Lyserg.

Lyserg rasco su mejilla sintiéndose mas nervioso, visualizo a Hao con la mirada y después recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a ese lugar.

—_Tú eres la persona a la que mas odio_—musitó sin ser escuchado.

— ¿Lyserg?—preguntó confundió, pues solo lo había visto mover sus labios.

—Pero…no quiero irme de este lugar—esta vez Hao si lo logro escuchar y camino un poco hacia él.

El mayor de los Asakura se detuvo en seco cuando Lyserg comenzaba a temblar y a soltar pequeñas lágrimas que quedaron en el suelo.

—Hace mucho tiempo…que yo no sentía esta calidez en mi interior—dijo tocándose el pecho y alzo la mirada, viendo que Hao lo miraba atónito.

—Lyserg—llamó seriamente—tú…—lo vio caer de rodillas, y el se puso a su lado—oye…no llores.

—…pero, al mismo tiempo...quiero volver con mis amigos—dijo mirándolo—y contigo…—Hao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero después sintió que el peso de Lyserg comenzaba a caer encima de él. El más pequeño se había desmayado.

—Debe de estar muy cansado—dijo mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos— ¿pero que es lo que quiso decir con todo eso? ¿Regresar conmigo? Pero jamás habíamos cruzado palabra desde hace dos años, hasta esta mañana.

Quito todas las cosas que sobraban de su cama y lo recostó en ella. Miro su habitación y sonrió alzando sus mangas hasta sus codos.

—No pienso volver a perder lo que es valioso para mí—sonrió y comenzó a levantar su ropa.

—.—.—.—.—

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo un peso extra sobre sus piernas. Al abrir completamente los ojos lo primero que vio fue un enorme payaso comiendo carne humana.

— ¡Ahhhh!

— ¿Lyserg, estás bien?—preguntó Hao alzándose de sus piernas y mirándolo asustado.

El Verde se toco el pecho respirando agitadamente, maldiciendo a su otro yo.

— ¿Eh? S-Si—respondió al ver que Hao se encontraba casi encima de él, reacciono. —pedazo de pervertido—gruño dándole un golpe que mando al suelo al pobre Asakura.

— ¿L-Lyserg?

— ¡Lo sabía, solo estabas esperando a que me descuidara! ¡Pervertido! ¡Lo sabía, eres un pervertido! ¡Rata! ¡Eres una bestia…bestia!

—_Ni siquiera he hecho algo_—pensó Hao con aura depresiva rodeándolo.

Lyserg después de mandarle unas miradas de cinco metros bajo tierra a Hao, que posiblemente el pobre ya no tuviera alma en esos momentos; notó que la habitación estaba completamente ordenada.

—T… ¿Tú lo hiciste?—preguntó notando como su ropa estaba completamente ordenada dentro de su armario, el suelo limpio y las ventanas abiertas.

—Lamento haberlo hecho, pero pensé que era necesario que descansaras —sonrió levemente mientras miraba la habitación —pero no te preocupes, no quite ni toque ninguno de tus posters. Ni tu guitarra.

—No, esta bien —dijo sin darle mucha importancia —_jamás pensé que diría esto…_gracias Hao —dijo tratando de sonreír, lo que pareció mas una mueca.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó tocando su frente, notando que estaba algo caliente — parece ser que tienes algo de fiebre.

—No, realmente no importa —dijo apartando su mano —le diré a la señorita Minne que si me puede ayudar.

—No puedes —dijo deteniéndolo, Lyserg le miro una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Y como porqué no puedo?—preguntó entre molesto cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú madre me ha dicho que saldrían, Marco-san, Minne-san y Jeanne-san la acompañaron —dijo mirándolo algo apenado —y bueno, tú padre salió a su oficina.

—… ¿Solo estamos nosotros dos?—preguntó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—S-Si. ¡P-Pero te puedo preparar algo para que comas!—dijo levantándose y mirándolo con determinación — p-puedo ayudarte Lyserg.

Lo miro algo sorprendió, agachando un poco la mirada asistió levemente —por favor —dijo quedamente, pero Hao sonrió al escucharlo.

—Ven, tenemos que llevarte a la cocina. Es un poco tarde, y bueno me preguntaba si podría quedarme aquí —dijo u poco apenado —creo que mis padres no se quejaran, de igual forma no creo que estén en casa.

—Supongo que si —dijo sin importancia caminando algo lento —realmente no me importa mucho.

Hao sonrió al recibir su respuesta, y asistió alegremente — ¡Veras como sigo siendo bueno para la cocina!—alzó uno de sus brazos, en señal de victoria.

—…_No quiero volver a casa_ —pensó Lyserg mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, y Hao comenzaba a sacar las cosas —_y-yo quiero estar aquí…con mis padres…y con Hao…_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Bien he aquí la continuación, muchas gracias por los comentarios :D Espero que les haya agradado él nuevo capitulo. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Tengan bonita semana, mes o todo eso hasta que actualice y les desee de nuevo lo mas mejor XD**

_**Recuerden que cada R&R que dejan ayuda a alimentar un pollito prusiano, D: ¡No dejen que mueran!**_

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	4. Cuatro

**¿Y ahora que paso?**

* * *

**IV. No es lo mismo.**

Quedo estático en el lugar, mirando con sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron del mundo y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir pequeños temblores.

—D-Debí…debí tomar el camino incorrecto—retrocedió un poco, mientras la gente que salía de aquella plaza se le quedaba viendo con algo de curiosidad, y algunos chicos o chicas curioseaban.

— ¡Lyserg! Al fin te he alcanzado, he estado muy preocupado cuando saliste corriendo—dijo Yoh llegando algo jadeante, el ingles lo miro entre sorprendido y asustado.

—A-Asakura…—sintió temblar sus piernas y mordiendo su labio inferior trato de estamparle un golpe en la cara, lo cual Yoh detuvo seriamente.

—Lyserg, tenemos que hablar.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada de que hablar Asakura! … mis padres… ¿Dónde están ellos?—gritó alertando a los oficiales de ahí— ¡Asakura!

—Están muertos—respondió ocultando la mirada, provocando que Lyserg retrocediera algunos pasos y sus temblores crecieran más.

Yoh solo sintió como su mejilla ardía por el golpe y escucho como los pasos de Lyserg se alejaban a toda velocidad, entrecerró los ojos levemente y después suspiro—Creo que debí decirlo mas amable jijiji.

— "_Alguien debería seguirlo, o no podrás traer al verdadero Lyserg de regreso"_

El menor de los Asakura torció el gesto y miro por donde se había ido Lyserg, levantándose y corriendo detrás de él.

—.—.—.—.—

Hao se sonrojo un poco al recordar de nuevo lo cerca que estuvo del ingles.

—De pensar que hace unas horas me decía pedófilo acosador—rió levemente mientras recordaba al viejo Lyserg—creo…que esto no será igual si no esta él aquí.

—Hao—llamó Anna entrando de un portazo—deja de holgazanear y vete a buscar a Yoh—Hao la miro con indiferencia y desvió la mirada hacia un lado— ¿no me escuchaste? —gruñó mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

—Annita, no se porque tienes tan mal carácter. Pero ¿sabes? Lo que más me asombra es que el hippie de mi hermano te soporte, deberías cambiar un poco o algún día lo hartaras.

Hao volteo cosa de la cual segundos después se arrepintió puesto que Anna –literalmente- echaba fuego por la boca.

—D-Desgraciado—gruñó mandándole una feroz mirada— ¡No quiero escuchar esas estupideces de un parasito como tú! —gritó mientras daba un paso hacia él.

—Waa, lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—dijo mientras retrocedía hasta la ventana — b-buscar a él hippie ¿verdad? ¡Enseguida Anna! Te lo suplico no quemes la pensión en mi ausencia.

— ¡Cállate idiota! —gritó mientras en la ara de Hao se estampaba un marco para fotos.

—_Hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme el día…_

—.—.—.—.—

Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, tratando de no abrir los ojos. Se encontraba recargado en un árbol dentro del pequeño bosque de Funbari, el viento mecía suavemente las hojas y los aullidos de perros ó murmullos de personas de escuchaban a lo lejos.

—N-No…ese idiota me esta engañando; madre, padre…Jeanne…—sus ojos se aguaron y mientras se hacia bolita.

.

.

.

—Asakura…. —murmuró levemente mientras sentía como el viento movía sus cabellos.

—No deberías preocuparnos tanto Lyserg—sonrió Yoh mientras se ponía a su altura— lamento haber dicho eso de manera tan seca.

Lyserg alzo la mirada encontrándose primero con Yoh, y un poco más atrás de él Hao lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual provoco que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Eso no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos.

— ¡T-tú…bastardo Asakura!—gritó lanzándole una pequeña vara de algún árbol, que dio justo en la frente— ¡Como te atreves a pararte en frente de mi, p-pe-pervertido!—Hao lo miro con recelo mientras un aura negra lo invadía.

—Te matare y te freiré en mil pedazos—gruñó de forma amenazante mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

—Hermano por favor entiende la situación—pidió mientras trataba de retenerlo.

—I-Idiota—desvió la cara sin haber disminuido su sonrojo.

— ¡Lo dice la niña que estaba llorando antes!—gritó enojado y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su frente— ¡Yo te mato Lyserg-gay- Diethel!

—¿¡Ah!? ¿A quien le llamas gay, pevertido sexual? —gritó levantándose, Yoh lloraba comicamente mientras seguia tratando de detener a su hermano.

— ¡Pero si lo dice el señorito que estaba cooperando ya! —dijo mientras se libraba de Yoh y trataba de golpearlo, cosa que no consiguió ya que Lyserg trepo rápidamente por el árbol. — ¿Eres un mono o que? Baja de ahí.

—Tsk, como si me quisiera pelear con el que no puede ni con un unicornio, y eso que ni existen—chistó molesto y con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente— ¡Tonto, tontooo!

—Tsk, yo me largo Yoh. No quiero pelear con la lechuga—lo tomo de su campera arrastrándolo con él.

— ¿Eh? ¡Hao, yo tengo que hablar con él! ¡Suéltame! —por más esfuerzo que hacia no pudo zafarse de él, ya que su gemelo lo había cargado como a un costal de papas sobre su hombro.

Lyserg los miro marcharse con los ojos afilados y el ceño fruncido, sintiendo como el aire rozaba su piel, tallo sus manos contra sus hombros.

—No tengo a donde ir…—murmuró mientras bajaba del árbol y se sentaba de nuevo al pie de este—me pregunto si Watt estará bien—murmuró mientras de nuevo le llegaba a la mente lo que Yoh había dicho— ¿Qué mis padres están muertos? Pero si los acabo de ver esta mañana—suspiró pesadamente. —_Watt…tengo miedo…._

—.—.—.—.—

—Ya es de madrugada y Lyserg no ha vuelto—dijo preocupado Yoh mientras miraba hacia la ventana—no debiste jalarme para dejarlo ahí.

—El se lo busco, además si no te traía pronto Anna la ogra me mataría—dijo desviando la cara— Yoh, ¿Cómo es que puedes soportarla?

—Es porque es Annita—sonrió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras se metía en el futon—jamás me gustaría dejarla sola.

—Tontos sentimientos de humanos—se quejo Hao mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano y se iba a la suya, pero antes de cerrar completamente la puerta escucho:

—…pero si tu sientes lo mismo por él.

Sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas y azoto la puerta metiéndose a su habitación.

—Por supuesto que no, la inglesa solo sirve para distraer mi aburrimiento. Solo para eso—dijo enojado mientras se recostaba en el futon mirando hacia el techo—Tsk, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan molesto? —se paro de golpe y se coloco un la ropa deportiva que el ex-soldado X le había regalado, colocándose también una bufanda roja

—.—.—.—.—

—Sabía que eras idiota, pero no hasta este punto—gruñó mientras lo miraba parado a su lado, abrazándose a si mismo y con pequeños temblores en su cuerpo, su boca estaba entre abierta soplando aire caliente y sus mejillas estaba levemente sonrojadas gracias al frio. —Tonto ingles.

Camino un poco hasta ponerse a su lado y con mucho cuidado alzo su cara pasándole la bufanda por su cuello, logrando cubrir un poco su boca.

— ¿Estas consiente de que eres muy vulnerable? ¿Qué pasaría si otro tipo te hubiera encontrado?—regañó aún sabiendo que no podría escucharlo. —Tonto—se quito la chamarra y la paso por sus hombros, para después cargarlo sobre sus brazos.

—Vamos Hao, ¡Si, si se puede!

—.—.—.—.—

—_Menos mal que Anna tiene el sueño pesado_—sonrió entre dientes mientras entraba por la ventana, provocando que Lyserg comenzara a despertarse por los movimientos bruscos.

—A-Asakura…—murmuró adormilado mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos—e-extrañaba tu aroma—dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos y volvía a quedarse dormido.

Hao parpadeo un par de veces, y sacudió su cabeza mientras lo dejaba en el futon y se metía junto a él—Tonto—dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se quedaba dormido— ¿_hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan directo? Incluso si no eres tú de verdad…_

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Yo tome primero la sal! ¡Aléjate de ella, lechuga! —gritó Horo-Horo mientras trataba de arrebatarle la sal.

— ¿¡Ah!? Yo no veo que diga tu nombre cabeza de puercoespín—contrarresto Lyserg mientras seguía sin darle la sal.

—Horo… ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?—preguntó Yoh con su usual sonrisa.

—Escandalosos—murmuró Ren mientras tomaba un poco de leche.

— ¿Joven Ren quiere un poco de sal? —preguntó amablemente Lyserg, Ren asistió tomándola.

Un aura invadió a Horokeu quien no dudo en lanzarse estilo lucha libre encima de Lyserg— ¡Maldito tu te lo buscaste!

Y una pequeña nube de humo se formo mientras ambos peleaban.

—Oye Hao, ¿Cómo te has hecho ese moretón en el ojo?—preguntó Yoh mientras su hermano se encontraba en modo zombi.

—Muerte Yoh—gruñó con la mirada perdida, hasta que sintió un empujón por parte de ambos chicos. — ¡Ustedes se lo buscaron, idiotas! —gritó comenzando a integrarse en la pelea.

_Lyserg: ¿¡Ah!?¿Porque tienes que integrarte a la pelea? ¿Quieres otro moretón en el ojo o que?_

—Jijiji—

_Horo: ¡Hey, lechuga! Tu pelea es conmigo._

— ¿Hasta cuando piensan seguir peleando? —preguntó Ren levantando su lato ya que ambos habían derribado la mesa.

_Hao: ¡Dejen de molestarme, par de idiotas!_

—Pensé que ya estarías apunto de estallar jijiji—dijo Yoh mientras esquivaba un trozo de comida.

—Es porque a comparación de ellos, yo aprecio mi vida—contestó para después mirar a Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡ASAKURA HAO!—gritó desde la puerta Anna, mientras los otros tres detenían su pela algo temerosos— ¡Te matare!

Hao se puso completamente en blanco— _¿¡Porque solo yo!?_—se pregunto mientras salía volando hasta perderse en algún punto del cielo.

— ¡Tu pagaras la reparación!—gritó antes de que se perdiera por completo.

—Y ustedes dos—trono sus dedos acercándose de forma amenazante.

—Bueno presidenta, yo me paso a retirar. Usui pagara todo por mí—dijo mientras daba un salto y salía por la ventana—nos vemos—le sonrió de manera torcida a Horokeu y salió por esta.

—Jijiji Annita solo quiere tener a alguien con quien desquitarse—rió Yoh mientras miraba fijamente a su prometida. Ren lo miro y después miro a Horo.

—Por…por favor…mátame—pidió mientras Anna lo tomaba por la cabeza—A-Anna…

—Matarte seria hacerte un favor—dijo mientras lo miraba con soberbia—sufrirás Horokeu Usui.

— _¿¡Porque solo yo!?_ —chilló mentalmente mientras era puesto a limpiar toda la cocina como primer castigo, miro de reojo a Ren quien pareció reír un poco y después mirar por la ventana— _¿Ah? ¿Ahora ira a buscarle? Me ganaste justamente Lyserg Diethel, pero solo has ganado la primera batalla no la guerra._

— ¡Apresúrate! —gritó Anna lanzándole un balde de agua helada.

— ¡Si, capitán! —gritó limpiando con más rapidez, sin imaginar que en realidad por la mente de Ren pasaba:

—_Que idiota se ve con ese pedazo de tomate en su cabeza, podría formar una buena broma con el, pero Anna me mataría._

— _¡Morirás cabeza de verdura, morirás! ¡Ren es mío, MIO!_

—.—.—.—.—

—Jijiji Lyserg ¿podemos hablar?—preguntó Yoh poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, el peliverde lo miro haciendo un puchero.

—No tengo nada que hablar con los hermanos Asakura, así que vete—hizo un movimiento de mano indicando que se fuera, mientras inflaba un poco los cachetes.

—Valla eres más divertido que el viejo Lyserg—rió mientras pasaba su brazo por su cuello— jijiji realmente pensaba que Lyserg algún día se cortaría como lo hacen los emos.

Lyserg puso los ojos en blanco, ¿desde cuando el era así?

—N-No tengo idea de que me hables—murmuró con desagrado.

—Lyserg—suspiró poniéndose algo serio— tú no perteneces a este mundo, no se que ha pasado pero Anna me ha explicado algo de mundos paralelos o algo similar…realmente no recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo, pero creo que es necesario que sepas que este no es el mundo que tu conoces, no somos las personas que tu conoces tal vez físicamente lo seamos pero no mental ni emocionalmente. Y las personas que han muerto aquí, tú…no las puedes ver.

Lyserg quedo estático en el lugar mientras su miraba se dilataba con cada palabra que decía Yoh, no pudo soportar el peso de sus piernas y cayo al suelo totalmente desconcertado.

— ¿Q-Que estas diciendo A-Asakura? ¡D-Déjate de bromas! A-a ti no te queda nada de eso.

—Solo es cuestión de fijarse bien a tu alrededor, ni Horo, ni Ren, ni Hao o yo somos las mismas personas. ¿Estas consiente de ello verdad? —preguntó sin quitar su mirada de él.

Lyserg lo miro aun sentado en el suelo y agacho la mirada, tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran

—E-Entonces mis padres…

—Como dije, ellos murieron.

— ¿Cómo murieron? —preguntó, Yoh desvió la mirada algo nervioso, cosa que Lyserg no noto—no…aún no estoy preparado para escuchar eso. ¿Cómo _él _pudo soportar todo eso?—preguntó refiriéndose a su otro yo.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero el Lyserg que conocí era realmente fuerte y mas pequeño que yo—rió levemente mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

Lyserg se escondió en sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba—Me pregunto como pudo ser tan fuerte—de repente una imagen llego a su cabeza— ¡Asakura, ¿Watt, donde esta ella?! —preguntó haciendo que Yoh lo mirara con confusión.

— ¿Quién es Watt?—preguntó haciendo que Lyserg soltara por completo su peso y quedara estampado en el suelo boca a bajo.

— ¿Jamás conocí a Watt?—preguntó mientras pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo.

Hao estaba escondido tras un árbol mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba fijamente al cielo.

—_Por supuesto que la conociste…yo también lo hice Lyserg_—pensó cerrando un poco los ojos y volviendo a mirar a Lyserg y a Yoh que trataba de darle algo de consuelo.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Hahaha me encanto la escena de Horo, Lyserg y Hao XDD la ame, jamás se dieron cuenta cuando llego Anna. Por cierto, si no se habían dado cuenta, Horo-Horo no se ha dado cuenta que Lyserg es otro X3 hay el amor el amor lo ciega XD y Ren con su rebanada de tomate 3 pronto sabrá que ama a Horo.**

**Por si no saben quien es Watt les recomiendo leer la manga de Shaman King zero : tres. Es donde sale :3 Estúpida Watt la amo 3 u3u hay HaoLys oficial ahí *^* oh bueno al menos es oficial para mi XD**

**Dejen reviews!**

_**Recuerden que cada R&R que dejan ayuda a alimentar un pollito prusiano, D: ¡No dejen que mueran!**_

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Cinco

**¿Y ahora que paso?**

* * *

**5. Problemas escolares.**

— ¿Y bien?—cruzó sus brazos en señal de autoridad, sin quitar la mirada penetrante que tenía.

— ¿Qué?—respondió el otro, sin quitar la indiferencia de su cara. La chica lo observo un par de segundos más, y camino hacia la derecha jalando el portón consigo, dejándolo afuera de la escuela.

—Regresa cuando no seas tan estúpido—respondió a secas mientras comenzaba a caminar dándole la espalda, Yoh suspiro con cansancio y dando un brinco, apoyando la mano en el tubo vertical del portón y dando un giro acrobático, paso del otro lado. Sin darle importancia a las palabras anteriores comenzó a caminar, siendo perseguido por la vista de los demás estudiantes.

—'_La presidenta aún esta en el patio ¿crees que comience otra guerra?'/ '¡La presidenta lo matara!'/ Espero que Asakura Yoh muera en sus manos._

Son los comentarios que oía atrás de de él; metió las manos en sus bolsillos sin mirar a nadie. Hasta qué algo rosa se le puso enfrente, justo cuando Anna Kyouyama volteo con aura intimidante hacia donde se encontraba.

— ¡Yoh!—gritó Tamao captando su atención.

—Tamao— musitó levemente mientras la miraba fugazmente, ignorándola y pasándola de largo.

—Creí haberte dicho que te largaras de _mi _escuela—remarcó la penúltima palabra poniéndose de nuevo, por delante de él.

—Hmp. —resopló molesto mientras miraba hacia otro lado. —No es que me interese lo que tengas que decir—respondió causando intriga entre todos los alumnos.

Kyouyama afilo la mirada, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡Kyouyama, yo me hare cargo de él! Puedes irte—habló Tamao mientras tomaba del brazo a Yoh, Anna casi la mata con la mirada.

—Tamamura Tamao—rechinó los dientes en señal de irritación— largo de mí vista, a-ho-ra.

La peli-rosa sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por toda la espalda cuando recibió aquella mirada llena de odio. Sin pensarlo dos veces jalo a Yoh consigo para llevárselo, pero la presidenta de la escuela no se lo permitió, tomando al muchacho del otro brazo.

Yoh la miro un poco sorprendido— ¿Qué diablos…?

—Ese zángano se queda aquí—dijo firmemente mientras lo jalaba más duro y, hacia que se cayera atrás de ella.

— ¡Pero…!

—Lárgate de aquí—ordenó volteando a ver a Yoh, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Anna—murmuró poniéndose de pie, a vista de todos redujo la distancia que lo separaba de Anna, quedando a máximo diez centímetros de ella, la rubia se quiso echar para atrás pero el Asakura menor la tomo del brazo y paso una mano por sus caderas rodeándolas.

— ¿Qué demonios?—se reprimió mentalmente por haber bajado la guardia, jaloneando su mano pero Yoh Asakura apretó más el agarre.

El castaño se acerco un poco más hasta rozar sus narices, consiguiendo que la chica se sonrojara quedamente. Optó por poner una posición pareciendo que iba darle un beso, fue acercándose lentamente hasta que ambos pudieran sentir la respiración del otro.

—Tus interiores son negros— murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras se separaba de ella. Anna Kyouyama sintió sus mejillas rojas, pero después aquel lindo sonrojo –como a vista de Yoh, fue considerado- sintió una ardiente cólera recorrer todo su cuerpo, causándole leves temblores.

—A-Asa…—por todas les emociones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo su mente no podía procesar bien las palabras, causándole algunos balbuceos.

— _¿Esta muerto?_—preguntó Horokeu Usui mientras observaba junto con Chocolove el espectáculo.

—_Viejo, más que muerto_—respondió sin mucha importancia.

—¡Asakura Yoh! ¡Voy a matarte!—gritó soltándose de él y tirándole un puñetazo en medio de la cara. El castaño se hecho para atrás llevando sus manos a la cara por inercia, Anna le propino una patada en las costillas haciendo que cayera al suelo, justo cuando logro eso pateó su estomago haciendo que Yoh escupiera un poco.

— ¡Por favor para de una vez Anna!—gritó Hao llegando y tirando sus cosas para detener a la rubia. Esta lo miro con odio mientras trataba de golpearlo también.

—Suéltame Asakura. —gruñó tratando de darle un puñetazo pero Hao tomo su mano deteniendo el ataque— ¡No me jodas!

Yoh tosió un poco incorporándose en el suelo, mientras tenía su boca tapada con la mano izquierda. —No te metas Hao—refunfuñó levantándose del suelo—no es tu problema.

Anna lo miro, sus ojos habían cambiado a unos llenos de odio pero la mirada no iba dirigida hacia ella si no a su hermano. Se controlo un poco mientras seguía inspeccionando con la mirada.

— ¡Es mi problema porque eres mi hermano!—gritó molesto por su actitud.

—Tsk—sonrió con sorna metiendo de nuevo las manos en su pantalón— ¿Hermanos, que es eso?—preguntó soltando una carcajada al final. Hao sintió una fuerte puñalada en su pecho, soltando a Anna.

La rubia se dio la vuelta encontrándose enfrente de ella al chico ingles, recogiendo las cosas de Hao. Negó con la cabeza después de haberlo visto por varios segundos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, rumbo al edificio.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron parados a la vista de todos, hasta que Lyserg rompió el silencio entre ellos—Toma esto. —Hao lo miro un poco aturdido, el ingles le estaba extendiendo su maleta desviando la mirada hacia Yoh; este afilo un poco su mirada y camino hacia el, pero antes de que llegara Usui Horokeu interceptó su camino.

—Muévete Hoto—pidió con él usual desinterés en su voz y golpeando la parte de atrás de la rodilla, con la propia.

— ¡No me digas así, bastardo!—gritó con una venita en la frente—yo tengo asuntos que arreglar con la niñita aquí presente.

— _¡Por Dios esta escuela esta llena de delincuentes!_—se quejaron algunas chicas mientras miraban.

—Hermano deja de pelear por favor—pidió Pirika corriendo hacia ellos, Lyserg volteo para mirarla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente, provocando que sus movimientos comenzaran a volverse torpes, cayo justo enfrente de Lyserg.

Hao, Yoh, Horokeu, Chocolove y los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco— _¡Esta completamente enamorada de él!_ —gritaron en su mente.

Horokeu afilo la mirada al ver que Lyserg hacia un movimiento hacia ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, inclinándose hacia ella tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Pirika lo observo algo confundida, luego toda su cara se volvió completamente roja—S-Si. —respondió mientras aceptaba su mano, quedando absorta por su cara.

Las chicas detrás de Lyserg lo miraron por varios segundos, incluidos algunos chicos.

— ¿El Grinch, ha sonreído?—preguntaron al unisonó mientras Lyserg volteaba hacia ellos con algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

— _¿Grinch?_—se preguntó mentalmente mientras los ojos de varios alumnos brillaron. —E-Esto no parece ser bu…

—Lyserg—reprochó una voz detrás de el, golpeando el suelo con el pie. La atmosfera se volvió un poco tensa al ver que el peli-verde era llamado por Ren Tao.

—R-Ren-kun…—murmuró un poco nervioso al ver la mirada que le mandaba. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—se detuvo a pensar un momento, mirando a Yoh— _¿Por qué conozco a Ren Tao y no a mis demás amigos?_

—Te estuve esperando frente a la parada hasta hace poco. ¿Dónde estabas? Ni siquiera contestaste tu teléfono—replicó acercándose a escasos centímetros de él. Yoh se cruzo de brazos sonriendo levemente al ver el gesto 'desinteresado' que había hecho su hermano, mientras que los hermanos Usui y Chocolove se miraban entre si sin saber que decir.

—Lo lamento mucho Ren-kun. Es solo que lo olvide—respondió con otra sonrisa, flechando el corazón de muchos.

— ¿Lo olvidaste?—preguntó con algo de tristeza—Bien, te daré algo para que no lo olvides. —tomó su brazo jalándolo bruscamente hacia él, y dándole un beso directo en la boca.

Todos los presentes parpadearon un par de veces mientras que Hao había sido rodeado por un aura oscura.

— _¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿EHHHHHH?_—gritó mentalmente mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca al separarse de Ren.

El peli-morado sonrió con superioridad metiendo las manos en su abrigo—Supongo que con ese castigo, no volverás a olvidarte de mi _gay _ Diethel.

Lyserg cayo al suelo inconsciente mientras sus ojos giraban en espiral— _No puede ser,…mi yo de este mundo…pu-puede que… ¿sea gay? _¡Odio este mundo! —gritó aún con sus ojos en espiral y con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Que nenita, solo fue un beso. —respondió sin interés alguno, hasta que noto que Hao no le quitaba la mirada de encima, haciéndolo sonreír mas al darse cuenta lo que pasaba. Acercándose a Lyserg lo tomo del brazo –quien hasta el momento seguía 'inconsciente'- hasta que un tercero intervino.

—Tengo asuntos con Diethel. No intervengas—lo empujo mientras lo miraba con superioridad.

— ¿¡Quien te crees bastardo!? ¿Ah?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos, Horokeu hecho algunos mechones de cabello hacia atrás. Provocando que Ren quedara viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, totalmente sorprendido comenzó a retroceder.

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Por qué estas aquí?... ¿Porque estas aquí? —balbuceo, Lyserg salió del trance observando a Ren.

—Ren-kun—llamó asomando su cabeza para verlo, Horokeu se tenso al instante.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?—preguntó aturdido, pensando que no había escuchado bien— ¿Cuál es tu nombre idiota?—preguntó ahora hacia Ren. El chino no contesto solo bajo la mirada temblando levemente.

— ¿Por qué tú estas aquí?

— ¿Cuál es su nombre Diethel? —Lyserg se intimido un poco por la irada que le mandaba.

—Ren Tao—respondió Yoh Asakura algo confundido por toda la situación.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—Por fin te encontré, Ren—

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Waa, me inspire en este capitulo. Di muchas escenas que a mi parecer son bellas, aunque casi no hubo HaoLys **** tengo que forjar las demás parejas también **** en fin, ojala que les haya gustado.**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	6. Seis

**¿Y ahora que paso?**

* * *

**VI. Pequeños cambios.**

—Devuélvemelo—ordenó enojado mientras pisaba su espalda con su pie, cruzado de brazos— ¿no me escuchaste, hielito?

—Te escuche, solo te estoy ignorando—respondió tratando de quitarse el pie de encima, volteándose bruscamente para que Lyserg se tambaleara un poco. — ¡No me pises como saco de basura, lechuga!

Una vena creció en la frente de Lyserg quien no dudo en tirarle una roca en la cara— ¿¡A quien llamas así, bastardo!?

— ¿¡Ah!? ¡No me digas así! —de nuevo se lanzo sobre él, pero Lyserg solo lo evadió provocando que solo cayera al suelo. — ¡Die-thel!

—Jijiji no han dejado de pelear—rió Yoh con Ren y Hao a sus lados—parece que cada vez se llevan mejor.

—Tú solo lo miras así—masculló Ren, con una vena en la frente. —Esos dos se llevan mucho peor que Lyserg y Hao.

—Solo lo dices por que estás celoso, de que 'Horito' le preste más atención a Lyserg que a ti—contraataco Hao con una mueca de superioridad— ¿o no? Ren-ci-to.

— ¡No me pongas apodos estúpidos! —gruñó provocando que él pico de su cabello creciera.

Una bola de humo provoco que distrajeran la atención de la nueva pelea, ahora había cambio de posiciones; Lyserg abajo siendo aplastado por el trasero de Horo-Horo.

— ¡Bájate de mi!—gruñó forcejeando inútilmente—_maldito…_—murmuró por lo bajo, Horokeu se cruzo de brazos afirmando con la cabeza sin intenciones de levantarse.

—Ahora sabrás a quien respetar—dijo seguro de si mismo acomodándose mejor en Lyserg, el peliverde solo suspiro derrotado.

—«_A pesar de que me dicen que es alguien diferente, se parece mucho al Usui que yo conozco…los dos son tan idiotas y banales_»—pensó ladeando un poco la cara, mirando que Ren y Hao habían retomado su discusión mientras Yoh reía como si nada—_y solo a pasado una semana_—murmuró con depresión.

— ¿Una semana de que, verde?—preguntó Horo al oírlo, levantándose de él y tirándose al pasto.

—De nada—suspiró incorporándose, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la pensión.

— ¡Oye, a donde vas!—gritó él ainu pero fue ignorado olímpicamente— ¡Lyserg!

—«_Si no conocí a Watt, puede ser tiempo de comenzar a buscarlo_»—sonrió ampliamente mientras asaba de largo a todos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al ver a Ren.

—Solo parece ser amable contigo—comentó Yoh formando un puchero con la boca—a mí parece odiarme al igual que a todo él mundo.

—Iré a molestar un rato—declaró Hao levantándose y yendo tras él ingles, quien ya iba bastante adelantado.

— ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?—preguntó al detenerse, fijando su vista en Hao con cierta molestia.

—No te puedo perder de vista, si no él Verde no regresara—se cruzo de brazos afirmando—quiero ser él primero que vea cuando regrese, así le puedo decir lo mucho que su contraparte de amo—le mando una sonrisa sorna.

Lyserg se sonrojo levemente, para después apartar el rostro evitando que viera su sonrojo –lo cual, por obvio no funciono-. — ¡No me molestes, bastardo!—gruñó molesto parpadeando un par de veces—tengo cosas que hacer, así que puedes irte. Shu, shu.

Hao lo miro ampliando su sonrisa, acercándose a él hasta estar unos cuantos centímetros separados; por reflejo Lyserg retrocedió dos pasos, pero Hao tomo su brazo antes de que se alejara por completo.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir, Lys?—murmuró tomando con su otra mano la barbilla del británico.

— ¡E-Eso no te importa! Suéltame—forcejeó un poco, pero Hao solo lo acorralo contra la pared más cercana— ¡Asakura!

Hao negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo sus manos por ambos lados de la cabeza—No, señorito—puso su rodilla entre las piernas de Lyserg, al ver que este estaba a punto de darle una patada.

— ¡Suéltame, bas-bastardo!—ordenó tratando de zafar sus manos.

Hao rió entre dientes, acercándose más de la cuenta al rostro de Lyserg quien comenzó a asustarse—Si no mal recuerdo me debes un ojo morado—murmuró sobre sus labios, pasando segundos después la lengua sobre ellos.

— ¡N-No juegues conmigo, i-idiota!—cerró los ojos, apartando la cara de él—s-suéltame o t-te arrepentirás.

— ¿Arrepentirme?—preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿exactamente de que?

—«_Este Asakura…n-no es él que yo conozco…no quiero…_»—optando como la ultima opción tomo vuelo, soltándole un cabezazo a Hao, justo en la frente— ¡A-Aléjate de mí!

Hao lo miro con algo de asombro, ya separado de él. Mientras Diethel respiraba agitadamente por el contacto anterior.

— ¡No permitiré que me hagas nada de lo que le hacías a él!—gritó provocando que los demás shamanes entraran curiosos por lo que escuchaban— ¡Incluso si no eres tú…! ¡Te sigo odiando Hao Asakura!—con temor y todo salió corriendo por la siguiente puerta, corriendo todo el pasillo hasta azotar la puerta principal.

—Incluso en los mundos alternos te odia—soltó burlonamente Ren, recibiendo u na mirada fulminante de Hao.

— ¿Mundos alternos?—un signo de interrogación creció en Horo-Horo, quien buscaba una explicación en los demás.

—Horo, tenemos que hablar—comentó Yoh poniendo una mano en su hombro, después de todo era el único que o lo sabía; si, incluso Ryu, Chocolove y Manta lo sabían.

—.—.—.—.—

Suspiró cansada de tanta barbulla, si bien era cierto no se encontraba de mucho humor para gritarles o agarrarlos a patadas; realmente solo deseaba tirarse en el suelo y disfrutar plenamente el viento que se metía por su ventana.

—Estúpido Yoh—masculló molesta, frunciendo levemente las cejas—ni siquiera se ha parado aquí.

Dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo, recargando sus sienes en una almohada que había cogido segundos antes. Mirando con su usual indiferencia él hermoso paisaje que se miraba desde l a ventana.

El sonido de las aves poco a poco fue llegando hasta sus oídos, junto al sonido del viento que mecía suavemente sus rubios cabellos.

—Me pregunto como seré—se dijo sin preocuparse mucho de que alguien la escuchara—supongo que son las contrapartes de cada uno… ¿amorosa?—abrió sus ojos sorprendida— ¡Imposible!

Se levanto de golpe, caminando rápidamente por toda la pensión. Ignorando la pelea que se había formado entre Ren y Horokeu, después podría castigar a todos, si lo deseaba; esta vez solo buscaba a una cabeza verde. Al entrar todos la miraron con un poco de miedo –excepto Yoh-.

— ¿Dónde esta Lyserg?—preguntó con una pisca de curiosidad en su indiferente voz, Yoh se levanto y la miro algo confundido.

— ¿Falta algo Annita?—preguntó confundido, caminando hacia ella—Lyserg salió desde hace rato. No sabemos donde fue jijiji.

—Dile que suba a mi habitación cuando regrese—ordenó dándose la vuelta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—preguntó curioso, inconscientemente haciendo la voz más ruda. Anna lo miro con una casi indiferente, sorpresa.

Hao, Ren y Horo se miraron entre si, notando la pequeña tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

—Solo díselo—soltó cerrando la puerta, Yoh se quedo en el mismo lugar con una expresión entre confundida y molesta.

—«_ ¡Bien! Ahora con Yoh de mi lado, acabaremos con Lyserg en un segundo_»—pensó el ainu triunfante por la brillante observación.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó Hao al ver a su hermano sentarse con los brazos cruzados, formando un puchero.

—Me preocupa un poco Lyserg, puede que Annita lo termine golpeando—suspiró sin quitar el gesto, los demás prácticamente se fueron de espalda.

—«_Dudo que sea por eso_»—pensó Ren mirando las facciones de su amigo, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—.—.—.—.—

Lyserg volvió a patear la lata con la que segundos antes se encontraba jugando, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y echando sus cabellos para atrás.

—Asakura, estúpido—murmuró con desagrado, volviendo a patear la lata. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

A pesar de que al principio se negara, Lyserg llevaba la ropa de su contraparte, pero solo que menos formal. Pantalón, y camisa desarreglada junto con los usuales zapatos. Dándole un aspecto más rebelde pues sus cabellos estaban revoloteando por todos lados.

—Solo un estúpido llama a otro estúpido—sonrió Ren mientras caminaba por detrás de él.

— ¡Ah, joven Ren!—gritó impresionado y asustado al mismo tiempo— ¿c-como es que llego aquí?

—No me fue difícil—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —pensé que no te gustaría estar solo, después de todo no sabes ni en quien debes confiar.

Lyserg suspiro levemente poniéndose al lado del menor de los Tao, desviando un poco la cara hacia otra dirección.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?—preguntó mirándolo de reojo, Ren sonrió arrogante acomodándose su bufanda amarilla.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió sin mucha importancia—realmente no sabía el antiguo Lyserg confiaba en mi, realmente jamás confié plenamente.

—Ese 'Lyserg' es muy idiota por no confiar en ti—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—yo le apostaría mi vida a los Tao, sin importar que.

Ren lo miro con sorpresa sin lograr entender—Posiblemente solo a los de tú mundo, ¿no crees?

Lyserg chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia, volteándose hacia Ren sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos— ¡Por supuesto que no, ahora y siempre! No importa si eres otro Ren, eres un Tao y físicamente te pareces a él joven Ren que yo conocí…

—Lyserg…—llamó quitándolo de enfrente y volviendo a caminar—tú sabes… ¿c-como soy yo en ese mundo?—lo miro de reojo, metiendo las manos en su sudadera morada.

Lyserg sonrió por su pregunta metiéndose un dulce a la boca que antes había tomado—El joven Ren de mi mundo, es…—Ren lo miro mas curioso, queriendo saber más—un gato miedoso. —afirmó alzando su pulgar.

Tao Ren, quedo petrificado en el mismo lugar. ¿Estaba bromeando? Visualizo a Lyserg quien parecía estar desprendiendo flores al solo mencionar a su otro yo.

— ¡Imposible! Incluso si es otro mundo, la dinastía Tao es…

— ¿Dinastía?—preguntó confundido— ¿te refieres a los antiguos guerreros que luchaban por la dinastía a la que pertenecían?—Ren asistió frenéticamente. — ¿Todavía existe eso aquí?—preguntó con burla.

— ¡Por supuesto, mi personalidad no se debió ver afectada!—Lyserg ladeo un poco la cabeza, sin lograr entender.

—El Ren que yo conozco es el futuro heredero de las empresas Tao, dueñas de los dojos y grandes empresas dedicadas a la investigación—sobó sus sienes entrecerrando los ojos—pero yo no le veía intención al joven Ren para que quisiera quedarse en ese lugar—comentó sentándose en una de las bancas del parque.

—«_Bueno al menos seguía llevándole la contra a mi padre_»—pensó con pesar, mirando fijamente a Lyserg— ¿tenía una buena relación con mi familia?

Lyserg rasco su nuca, dejando que su cabeza flotara en el aire al echarla hacia atrás. —Pues no diría que era muy buena. Tus padres siempre estaban de viaje, y tú hermana se caso con un famoso actor…solo quedaba tu abuelo, con el llevabas una excelente comunicación—sonrió nostálgico.

Ren parpadeo un par de veces— ¡¿Con ese viejo?!—gritó sorprendido, Lyserg lo miro sonriendo al ver que la gente se encontraba observándolos.

—Mira, esos chicos son muy guapos—las voces de las chicas resonaban al fondo, mientras Ren tomaba de la playera de Lyserg.

— ¿¡Como puedo llevar una buena comunicación con ese sujeto!?—preguntó molesto, Lyserg se quito calmado de su agarre.

—El siempre estaba al pendiente de ti, desde que eras pequeño—parpadeó un par de veces, mientras soltaba un suspiro, pues las chicas no tardarían en acercarse. —Joven Ren, este al parecer es un mundo que contradice nuestras personalidades—sonrió, mirándolo fijamente—excepto la de la presidenta, esa sigue siendo la misma—golpeó su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda—al menos hasta ahora.

Ren alzo una ceja levantándose de la banca—Vámonos, deben estar preocupados por ti. Además Anna quería verte—Lyserg alzó una ceja extrañado, pero no tardo en seguirlo.

—.—.—.—.—

Lyserg bostezó mientras cambiaba los canales aburrido, eso hasta que llego a un canal de música. Sonrió al ver que al menos existían las mismas bandas en aquel mundo y otras cuantas que ni el conocía, subiendo el volumen del televisor comenzó a cantar algunas canciones que se sabía prácticamente de memoria.

Anna se cruzo de brazos desde el marco de la puerta viendo como el nuevo ingles brincaba de un lado a otro, simulando tocar una guitarra.

—Supongo que le extraño—suspiró viendo vacías sus manos— ¿Cómo se mantiene él?

—A base de una cuenta en el banco, y el dinero que le manda su abuelo desde cualquier lugar del mundo—se encogió de hombros apagando el televisor y encendiendo las luces. Todo sin mover un solo dedo.

Lyserg se puso azul del susto— ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?—murmuró mirando el televisor y las luces.

Anna se sentó en la única silla que se encontraba en la habitación—Pensé que les había dicho que quería que subieras a mi habitación—comentó con indiferencia, poniendo más nervioso a Lyserg.

—Oh, es verdad. El joven Ren me dijo algo parecido—alzó los hombros moviendo negatoriamente la cabeza—no recuerdo. Pero ahora que me tienes aquí presidenta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—En primer lugar ¿Por qué me dices así? ¿Mi otra yo era presidenta de Japón a tan temprana edad?—preguntó confundida, fijando sus penetrantes ojos negros en el ingles.

—Nada de eso—rió sarcástico mientras negaba con las manos—Anna Kyouyama es la presidenta del comité estudiantil de nuestra escuela. Raramente alguien le dice por su nombre—comentó sentándose en el suelo en forma de mariposa.

— ¿Y como es ella?

—«_Fue directo al grano…_»—pensó con los ojos en blanco—Kyouyama Anna, se podría decir que es…—rascó su nuca, buscando las palabras apropiadas para no terminar muerto— ¿has visto las paletas de dulce con chile? Yo diría que es así…

—¿…?

—Veras, soy una de las pocas personas que conoce a Kyouyama enserio. Y es porque ella es mi amiga de la infancia—le sonrió levemente, señalándose con el pulgar—Anna cuando se trata de la escuela, puede ser un demonio con mil colas; igual cuando se trata de sus sentimientos—la miro viendo que realmente la rubia estaba centrada en la platica.

—La presidenta tiene un temperamento altanero, pero a pesar de que medio mundo le teme. Estoy seguro que ella es una bella mariposa—ensanchó su sonrisa—ella es fuerte, pero es lo que la hace ser débil también. —Bajo un poco la mirada —una vez que es ella misma, pueden lastimarla demasiado.

Anna parpadeo un par de veces, ¿realmente era tan patética su otra yo? Se encogió de hombros y bostezo.

—Entonces me ayudaras—sentenció levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta corrediza.

— ¿Ayudarte en que, exactamente?—preguntó confundido mientras la veía marcharse.

—Me ayudaras a conquistar a Yoh Asakura—gruñó sonrojada mientras cerraba la puerta de jalón.

Lyserg Diethel quedo en blanco mientras él alma se le salía por la boca—«_Si estuviera en mi mundo…posiblemente sería cometer suicidio…_»

— ¿Todavía no te duermes?—preguntó desde la ventana Hao, mientras era cargado por el espíritu del fuego –el cual Lyserg no lograba ver-.

— ¿Asakura, que haces sobre el arb…?—de nuevo el alma salió por su boca quedando tendido en el suelo— « _¿¡Que demonios son estas personas!?_»—pensó pues asu vista, Hao estaba flotando en el aire.

—Lyserg, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó sacando la cámara que estaba en la otra mano del espíritu y sacando una foto—esta va para Facebook.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Asdasdasdasd para Facebook XD u3ú Hao descubre las redes sociales :3 creo que para Lyserg eso no es nada bueno XDD**

**Bien, notando que no he puesto nada de HoroRen y YohAnna decidi empezar XDD ¡Wuuu! Annita quiere aprender de su otra yo, se vera más adelante porque.**

**¿Pizza? :·3**

**Dejen reviews!**

_**Recuerden que cada R&R que dejan ayuda a alimentar un pollito prusiano, D: ¡No dejen que mueran!**_

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. Siete

**¿Y ahora que paso?**

* * *

**7. Regreso a la realidad.**

Lyserg bufó de nuevo recostado en la azotea, el cielo se encontraba con pequeñas nubes deambulando por él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sonriendo.

—No esta tan mal—masculló para si mismo, extendió sus brazos a los lados soltando sus labios—puedo tener lo que me fue arrebatado—de nuevo abrió sus orbes esmeraldas. —Todo…

Algunos pájaros pasaron revoloteando por el cielo, Lyserg fijo su vista en ellos—Todo—volvió a murmurar, se incorporo hasta quedar sentado con las manos recargadas en el piso para equilibrarse.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y tallo sus ojos con la manga de la camisa—Me pregunto si Ren-kun ya habrá acabado de hablar con Horo-kun—pensó en sus amigos del 'otro' mundo pero sacudió su cabeza borrándolos de la mente. —solo tengo que conseguir que ellos también sean mis amigos—formó una sonrisa falsa y volvió a recostarse en la azotea.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Por qué demonios estas tu aquí? ¡Nadie te espera en esta ciudad!—gritó bastante enojado, tomándolo de la camisa— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

— ¡No me iré a ninguna parte!—contrarrestó Horokeu, causando un pequeño escalofrió en Ren.

—Bastardo—sé separo de él a una distancia corta— ¿Por qué demonios regresaste?

—Jamás me fui Ren—talló su mandíbula con las manos, tratando de no sonar muy brusco pues sabía que Ren se espantaría. —«_Gato_»—fue lo primero que paso por su mente por lo cual no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué jamás te fuiste? ¡No juegues conmigo, maldito bastardo!—le rehuyó la mirada apretando con fuerza sus puños. — tú…me abandonaste.

— ¡Él tonto que se fue sin decir nada, fuiste tú Ren!—sé acerco a él e hizo que lo mirara. —Yo no te abandone Ren…he estado buscándote para que me dieras una explicación. Lo he estado esperando con todas mis fuerzas desde aquel día.

Ren le tiro un manotazo zafándose de él—No digas idioteces. Tú no sabes nada más sobre mi, más que aquellos recuerdos que tienes en la mente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—alarmado lo tomo del brazo, pero Ren de nuevo le evitó la mirada.

— ¡L-Lo que trato de decir idiota es qué…—hizo una corta pausa, tratando de normalizar su respiración—tú ya no eres nada para mí!

Horokeu ensancho os ojos y su mirada se dilato el escucharlo. Ren se zafo de su agarre para irse pero de nuevo su muñeca fue tomada.

— ¡Te he dicho que…!—un beso lo callo por el momentos, dulce y suave, como él los recordaba.

—No me gusta que te mientas a ti mismo, Ren—y de nuevo lo beso pasando sus manos por su cadera atrayéndolo más a él.

—.—.—.—.—

—Trabajas duro—habló desde el marco de la puerta, Anna solo se limito a ignorar su molesta presencia.

—Deberías estar en clase—alegó ordenando unos papeles, Yoh hizo un puchero al ver que no le prestaba atención.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, ¿no el trabajo de _kaichou _empieza después de clases?—preguntó con burla, Anna bufó con molestia.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó sin mucha importancia— ¿acaso vienes a sellar tu sentencia de muerte?—destrozó el lápiz que tenía en la mano mirando a Yoh con un aura oscura. —Asakura…

—Solo quería ver los interiores de la presidenta una vez mas—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la silla que quedo estampada en la puerta. —Está bien si no quieres no—rió provocando más irritación en Anna.

—Vete a jugar con tu noviecita—aclaró su garganta recobrando su compostura—no tengo tiempo para ti.

Yoh sonrió al verla tan molesta y camino hacia ella hasta ponerse por detrás consiguiendo abrazarla y recargar su barbilla sobre su hombro. Anna se tenso al sentir el abrazo, no pensó que fuera eso; dejo caer los papeles sobre la mesa y un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

—Yo no tengo a ninguna 'noviecilla'—la miro de reojo y después miro sus manos, la rubia estaba temblando de los nervios—a menos de que _kaichou_ quiera tomar ese lugar.

— ¿¡Q-Quien…po-podría q-querer semejante co-cosa!?—preguntó apartándolo de si mientras quedaba más pegada al escritorio, al pararse Yoh la tomo de la muñeca jalándola hasta atraparla entre la pizarra y él.

—No parece ser así—murmuró afilando sus orbes negras, Anna forcejeo un poco pero Yoh se encargo de apresar sus manos a los lados de su cabeza— ¿o sí?

—Suéltame—ordenó cerrando los ojos, las respiraciones de ambos estaban demasiado cerca.

—No—antes de poder juntar sus labios con los de la rubia la puerta se abrió—Ah, Tamao—murmuró separándose un poco de Anna.

—Es hora de irnos Romeo, muévete—ordenó señalando hacia afuera—después puedes jugar con tus conquistas.

Yoh miro a Anna que solo le reusaba la mirada y trataba de zafarse de nuevo, con indiferencia soltó sus brazos caminando hacia la pelirrosa y pasándola de largo soltando un chasquido con su lengua.

Anna volvió a sentarse en la silla giratoria que tenia, respirando agitadamente y reprimiéndose así misma por no haberlo detenido. — ¿Q-Que me sucede?—pensó mirando sus manos que aún temblaban por el nerviosismo.

—Anna—la voz de Ren la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, el chico se veía agitado y un poco pálido.

—Ren ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó un poco preocupada mientras le ofrecía la silla que antes le había lanzado a Yoh.

—Horokeu Usui—murmuró captando la atención completa de la rubia—necesito a Lyserg—tembló un poco y Anna lo abrazo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—Esta bien, lo resolveremos los tres. —argumentó acariciando su cabeza.

—.—.—.—.—

Miró hacia todos lados en busca de un lugar donde poder sentarse junto a la bandeja de comida que tenia en las manos, no veía a Ren en ningún lado; solo podía notar las miradas de desprecio, miedo y enamoramiento (aunque ciertamente iban en aumento desde que llego) que le mandaban los chicos de la escuela.

— ¿Dónde esta?—preguntó Horokeu detrás de él con visible molestia, Lyserg cerro los ojos e hizo un gesto de resignación. Sin poderlo evitar se giro sobre sus talones, mirando que Horokeu estaba delante de él y a su lado se encontraban Chocolove, Yoh y Tamao (estos últimos con desinterés).

—Pensé que Ren-kun estaba contigo—trató de sonar amenazante pero solo sonó serio.

—Pues no lo esta, así que tú debes de saberlo—Horo dio un paso hacía adelante provocando que Lyserg retrocediera dos más, el ainu afilo su mirada— ¿desde cuando huyes princesita?—preguntó con burla, muchos de los chicos comenzaron a salir de la cafetería.

—No estoy huyendo, solo no quiero problemas Horo…Usui-kun—contestó ladeando la mirada, el mencionado aventó la bandeja de Lyserg aún lado.

— ¿Qué no quieres problemas? Ya es muy tarde para eso bastardo—alzó su puño estampándolo en la cara de Lyserg, Yoh bostezo.

Lyserg sobo su mejilla al levantarse del suelo soltando su suspiro, decidió a irse dio media vuelta pero Yoh no se lo permitió poniéndose delante de él.

—Eh ido a ver a la presidenta—dijo indiferente, Lyserg arqueo una ceja—oh, no pude resistir mucho al estar cerca de ella…después de todo solo es _una _chica—prosiguió dándole una sonrisa ladina.

—«_Yoh-kun_»—pensó bajando un poco la mirada—El Yoh-kun que conozco no es así—masculló débilmente, pero fue alcanzado por Yoh.

—Pues ese 'Yoh' debe ser muy imbécil—rió estruendosamente— ¿en que mundo vives, Lyserg?

—Quisiera saberlo—gruñó sacándose la mano del castaño del hombro—no me toques—su mirada se afilo, sacando el péndulo que no sabia quitado en todos esos días.

— ¿Qué es ese collar de niñas?—preguntó Tamao con burla—parece un pequeño diamante.

Lyserg miro el péndulo y la imagen de Morphine paso por su mente, ensancho sus ojos al notar que la había olvidado por completo. Miró a Yoh que tenia alzada una ceja por la confusión que le producía el 'Grinch' -como lo había apodado en esa escuela-, al no verlo responder con insultos o como usualmente se daba a respetar, con golpes.

—Tengo que encontrar a Ren-kun—murmuró tratando de esquivar a Yoh pero no se lo permitió.

— ¡Ustedes! Están armando un alboroto en la cafetería—los profesores habían llegado logrando que Lyserg se lograra escabullir entre las personas.

— ¡Ah, ese bastardo!—gritó Usui visualizando a Diethel desde la puerta.

—No ira a ninguna parte señor Usui, ni ninguno de ustedes—miró a Yoh quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—No pensaba irme a ninguna parte de todas maneras—restó importancia con la mano caminando rumbo a la dirección junto con los demás, aunque Chocolove paso de alto para los profesores.

Lyserg suspiro sentándose pegado a una de las paredes donde había mucha sombra y la jardinera era amplia, con arbustos que lograban tapar todo.

—Pensamos que nunca llegarías—bufó Anna molesta, Lyserg se puso azul del susto— ¿Dónde estabas Lys?

—«_ ¿Lys?_»—alzó la mirada mirando a Anna y Ren sentados en las ramas del enorme árbol.

—Sube aquí—siseó Ren, Lyserg suspiro y comenzó a escalar el árbol encarando a una Anna y un Ren bastantes confundidos, pero después le restaron importancia.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Anna-san, Ren kun?—preguntó confundido.

—No se, deberíamos preguntarte a ti. Te desapareces por dos semanas, y apareces con el imbécil de Hao ¿acaso ya lo perdonaste? ¡No me digas que te volvió a engañar para que le perdonaras!—Ren se veía bastante enojado, Anna pudo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Estas muy raro Lyserg. No solo por lo que acaba de decir Ren, además pareces quererte llevar bien con la bola de idiotas, tratas bien a la acosadora de Pirika y has enamorado a media escuela…—paró un momento examinando al ingles—sonríes más—dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo poner la piel de Lyserg como gallina.

El shaman dudo por un momento por su respuesta. —«_No puedo decirles que no soy la persona que ellos conocían hasta ahora ¿o sí? No, claro que no Lyserg…seguro pensarían que te golpeaste la cabeza o que has estado fumando algo_»—miró a sus dos acompañantes, en el otro mundo raramente intercambiaba algunas palabras con ellos dos, mejor dicho, con Anna en especifico.

— ¿Lyserg?—llamaron al unisonó bastante confundidos— ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿Eh? Si, si—respondió mirando a ambos—No, realmente no—masculló agarrándose la cabeza—no lo se—suspiró agobiado.

Ren y Anna se miraron, ambos sonrieron y pusieron una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Pasó algo malo con León?—preguntó Ren— ¿O fue con Watt?

En ese preciso momento la mente de Lyserg dejo de pensar en todo lo demás y miro a Ren como si tuviera el Santo Grial en sus manos. Anna lo miro algo sorprendida pero no pudo reprimir una risa.

— ¿Watt se enfado contigo? ¿Qué le has hecho ahora? ¡No me digas que le rechazaste! ¡Te mato!—esperando su respuesta se cruzo de brazos, pero Lyserg parecía estar desorbitado y en cualquier momento parecía que se echaría a llorar—Lys…

—Lyserg…—llamó Ren— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Watt…—murmuró entreabriendo la boca— ¿él esta vivo? ¿Sus padres están vivos? ¡Sus hermanos! ¿Qué paso con Mr. Oknox?—Ren y Anna se miraron de nuevo sin lograr entenderlo.

—Lyserg ¿Por qué preguntas todo eso, acaso es una broma?—Ren rio levemente pero se asusto cuando Lyserg lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo.

— ¡Respondan!—gritó alarmando a ambos.

—E-Esta bien, no te enfades—replicó Anna—Watt vive con sus padres y sus hermanos, vive a pocas casas tuyas Lys, ustedes han sido mejores amigos desde que Oknox trato de llevarse a ambos al mercado infantil. Tu padre lo apreso hace bastantes años o eso fue lo que tú nos contaste…

Lyserg sonrió llevándose una mano al pecho—Watt Hudson esta vivo—unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, Ren se encargo de limpiarlas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó preocupado, Lyserg asistió con una sonrisa.

—Debiste tener una horrenda pesadilla—anunció Anna—mira que soñar con Watt muerto, por eso te he dicho que no duermas en la azotea, esta llena de fantasmas—rió golpeando un poco la espalda de Ren, este también rió.

—«_Una pesadilla…ojala fuera cierto_»—sonrió al ver a las personas mas distantes de su mundo reír, después pensó en su otro yo—«_no es justo lo que estoy haciendo…ellos nos son mis amigos…Watt Hudson…_—aquel nombre lo hizo sonreír de sobre manera—_ ¿podrás perdonarme por abandonarte de nuevo?_»

Fijo sus ojos en un nuevo objetivo, tenía que regresar a donde estaban sus verdaderos amigos…a donde estaba Morphine, y donde estaba Hao.

—Yo no soy de este mundo—anunció captando la atención de ambos chicos.

* * *

_**(1) Kaichou es 'presidenta' en japonés.**_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Me tarde lo se, pero la inspiración por alguna razón se larga de vacaciones cuando mas tiempo tengo para escribir uwu**

**Ojala que les haya gustado, se han de preguntar que paso con la personalidad de Anna ¿verdad? Pues justo Lyserg dijo en el capitulo anterior Anna de este mundo es una bella mariposa XD podría decirse que es Tsundere owo! Y Ren es un gato miedoso, D: creo que me mataran los shamanes.**

**Bien, ¿reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	8. Ocho

**¿Y ahora que paso?**

* * *

**8. Trío de idiotas.**

—Ren-kun ¿quieres que ayude a preparar tú ropa?—preguntó con cizaña incluida, Lyserg miraba a chino con ojos de borrego abandonado.

—Y-Ya te dije que no es necesario, no soy el Ren que tú conoces Lyserg—comentó tratando de subir las escaleras.

—No importa, es mí deber ayudar a la familia Tao—sonrío complaciente, Ren resignado rascó su cabeza y asintió suavemente.

—«_Ese maldito se dio cuenta de que yo estaba aquí y se llevo a Ren…estúpido Lyserg ¿acaso Hao no lo satisface o que?_»—pensó escondido entre las escaleras, viendo como se llevaban a su amado chino— ¿y que si es otro Lyserg? Eso no evitara que se robe a Ren.

—Así que estas celoso—la voz de Hao lo alerto, dando un brinco del susto salió de su escondite.

— ¡No aparezcas así, idiota!—gritó llevándose la mano al pecho, tratando de detener el infarto que estaba por darle.

—Yo solo vine por si estabas interesado en hacer una treta conmigo—comentó restándole importancia y echando su sedoso cabello hacia atrás.

— ¿Una treta?—pensó un poco haciendo que Hao se sintiera algo inquieto por su respuesta—… ¿es comida?—ladeó un poco la cabeza, Hao cayó de espaldas al escuchar semejante cosa.

— ¡No idiota, no es comida!—gritó perdiendo su preciada paciencia—con una treta puedes conseguir a Ren, y más…

— ¿Más?—preguntó poniendo una cara de pervertido.

—Si, más…

— ¿Cómo comida?

Una vena creció en la cabeza de Hao al escucharlo—Solo camina idiota, aún falta mucho más e Yoh es elemento principal en esté banquete. —rió malévolo.

— ¿Tenemos un banquete?—preguntó confundido por su risa, Hao se calló y continuo avanzando. — ¡Espera, mi cabello Hao! ¡Apaga eso idiota!—gritó corriendo en círculos por la pensión.

—.—.—.—.—

—Bien, hasta ahora Yoh me dio un 'me da flojera' por respuesta. Así que por ahora estamos solos Horokeu—sonrió con desagrado al ver que el ainu lo miraba con aura asesina.

— ¡Me quemaste el cabello!—gritó enojado—Ahora yo te congelaré la cabeza—gruñó.

—Escucha, hielito. ¿Quieres que Lyserg se aleje de Ren, si o no? —preguntó tomándolo por los hombros. —Yo quiero que Lyserg se aleje de todos.

—Pensé que no te gustaba este Lyserg—refunfuñó con las mejillas infladas.

—Eso es verdad. Pero necesito entretenerme con algo o acabare por quemar todo Japón, ¿me comprendes?—preguntó afirmando mas su agarre.

—Si, supongo que si—respondió mirando a ambos lados—pero ¿esto es seguro?

—Hahaha que estas diciendo. ¡Lo es! Más, porque mi asombrosa persona lo planifico. Ahora solo tenemos que darle celos a Yoh, así se nos unirá para contraatacar a Lyserg.

—«_Parece motivado_»—pensó Horokeu mirando hacia la ventana de la cocina— ¿y como haremos para que Yoh se ponga celoso?

— ¡Fácil!—alzo el pulgar sonriendo—escuché que Anna le pidió ayuda a Lyserg para poder conquistar a Yoh—aquello hizo que Horo-Horo se pudiera blanco del susto. —así que haremos como que ellos dos están en una cita, así mi tonto y menos guapo que yo, hermano, se ponga con nosotros.

—Si tú lo dices Hao—habló sin mucha importancia— ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?

—Cuidar de Yoh, dile que vallan por unas cosas al centro. Invita al enano cabezón si es necesario—aclaró—los veré en el centro de Funbari, ahí es donde se armara el show.

— ¿Y tú que harás por lo mientras?—preguntó antes de salir de la cocina, Hao embozo una sonrisa siniestra— ¿H-Hao?

—Obviamente me aseguraré de que Anna obligue a Lyserg a ir al centro de Funbari—contestó marchándose por la ventana.

—.—.—.—.—

—'I knew before the invitation that there was this ploy, oh, but she carried on suggesting, a struggle to refuse. She said "it's the red wine this time", but that is no excuse'—chasqueó la lengua al final, aventando el libro que tenía cerca, hacia la pared.

— ¿Qué te pasa Lyserg?—preguntó sin mucha importancia Anna, entrando a la habitación como si fuese suya.

—Tsk, mi otro yo es demasiado estúpido. ¿Quién prefiere un tonto libro en vez de una buena música?—comentó frustrado aventando otro.

—Él era más tranquilo que tú, de eso puedes estar seguro—comentó tomando una silla.

— ¿Ah? Patrañas. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí Kaichou?—preguntó confundido por la presencia de la rubia— ¿necesitas algo?

— ¿Te lo dije, no? Me ayudaras a conquistar a Yoh—admitió desviando la mirada y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

—«_ ¿Ah? Cierto, el suicidio_» No se porque te fijas en un holgazán como él—comentó hundiéndose en una almohada tirado en el suelo—Asakura no parece que tenga diferencia en este y el otro mundo, ambos son unos holgazanes.

—Cállate—ordenó molesta— ¿Qué hace _ella _para gustarle a Yoh?

—Humm…la Kaichou es la Kaichou…realmente no hace nada, además no creo que Asakura tenga intenciones con ella. Raramente cruzan palabra, excepto cuando él se salta las reglas, ahí, en esa escuela, se forma la tercera guerra mundial—rió levemente por el último comentario. —Además si te quieres ver femenina, déjamelo a mí—se señalo, ahora sentándose en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo tú?—cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, sin quitar la indiferencia y la frialdad.

—La presidenta es muy importante para mí, no importa cuando yo siempre la apoyare. Incluso si tengo que ayudar a su gemela malvada—rió pero pronto quedo estampado en el suelo—auch…

—Yo no soy malvada, soy mejor que ella en muchas formas. Idiota—gruñó caminando hasta él, levantándolo levemente y zarandeándolo.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo no me golpees—pidió con miedo.

— ¡Ah, Anna!—a la habitación entraron los hermanos Asakura, quienes se quedaron viendo la escena un poco sorprendidos.

—Más idiotas no—gruñó Lyserg, por lo cual fue golpeado por Anna.

— ¿Cómo que mas idiotas?

— No, no lo decía por ti Anna-san—chilló cómicamente, tratando de apartarla— ¡E-está bien, podemos ir al centro a comprar las cosas que necesitamos!—gritó, Anna lo soltó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Annita…

—No tengo tiempo Yoh, saldré con Lyserg hoy—dicho esto comenzó a arrastrar al ingles.

— ¡Espera no es como si yo tuviera dinero! ¡Anna!—el repentino cambio de nombre sorprendió a ambos Asakura.

—Por supuesto que tienes, tus padres tienen cuentas bancarias ¿sabes? —comentó aún arrastrándolo por el piso.

— ¡Basta Anna! ¡El suelo esta frío!—gritó tratando de levantarse, miro sin querer hacia el frente notando que ambos castaños tenían la mirada sombría. — ¡Anna!

—Podrás comprar lo que a ti te gusta en realidad, ¿aún así no quieres ir?—preguntó alzando una ceja, Lyserg se quedo meditando un momento.

—Está bien iré—sonrió levantándose del suelo, Anna le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras sin decir una palabra o mirar a ambos chicos que se encontraban atrás.

—Yo lo mato—comentó Yoh sacando a Harusame de algún lugar, Hao trago saliva al ver a su pequeño hermano de ese modo.

— ¡Y-Yoh!

—A pesar de que Annita casi nunca me sonríe, llega él y acapara toda su atención…imperdonable—tronó su cuello de manera violenta, dando una mirada de enojo al final.

—«_Esto…en cierta forma salió como fue planeado_»—pensó algo nervioso—Yoh ¿Qué te parece si lo seguimos? ¿Eh? ¿Yoh?—volteó a todos lados, sin hallar a su hermano.

—Imposible—habló Horokeu con aura depresiva—no encuentro a Yoh por ningún lado, además Ren acaba de irse con la bruja y la lechuga—gruñó con enojo— ¿Hao?

— ¡Va a matarlos!—gritó paranoico— ¡No podré tocar jamás a Lyserg!

— ¡No tengo porque escuchar eso, idiota!—comentó sonrojado, persiguiendo a Hao pues este había comenzado a correr directo al centro de Funbari.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿¡Donde demonios están!?—gritó deteniéndose, llamando la atención de la gente que se encontraban deambulado por ahí.

—Ya recor-recorrimos todas las zonas donde estaría Anna, ¿pero que zonas recorre _este _Lyserg?—preguntó Horo algo cansado por la corrida—Hao…tengo hambre.

—Si solo pudiéramos encontrar a Yoh, entonces ya todo sería más fácil—suspiró cansado.

—Ah, sobre eso—habló Horo—Aquí esta Yoh—señaló al castaño quien afilaba a Harusame—me asustaba un poco cuando lo tenía cerca de mí, por eso lo mande a afilar su punto.

—Sabes Horo-Horo…a veces me sorprende tu estupidez—comentó con un tic en el ojo—Yoh ¿quieres unirte a mí plan?—preguntó sonriendo, Yoh lo miro amenazante. —Podrás deshacerte de Lyserg, para que caiga en mis brazos—sonrió, la mirada del castaño cambio a la tranquila de antes.

—Está bien, nii-san—sonrió de la misma manera de antes, solo que con un porciento más de maldad pura.

—_«No se que me da más miedo, si esté o él otro_»—pensaron ambos chicos, Yoh puso una mano delante de ellos. Horo igualo su acto, y ambos miraban al final, ansiosos a Hao.

—Tsk, solo por tener a la verde—gruñó poniendo una mano en el centro.

— ¡Yoh's unidos!—gritaron Yoh y Horokeu al mismo tiempo al momento que alzaban las manos hacia el aire.

— ¡El plan fue mío idiotas!—gritó Hao con una vena en la frente.

— ¡Ah, allí esta!—gritó Horokeu señalando a los tres chicos que caminaban sin emitir ruido alguno.

—Si, horas de matar—la mirada de Yoh volvió a ensombrecer, provocando que Hao se alejara un poco de él.

—Esto…Yoh….el plan no incluye matar a nadie—afirmó Horo siendo secundado por Hao.

—Vamos, se escapan—comentó Hao comenzando a correr siendo perseguido por los otros dos.

* * *

***/*/*/***

**Hao: ¡El rincón de nuestra fea autora!**

**- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo, idiota?!**

**/Hace tres o dos semanas (?)/**

**Yoh: Mimi ¿te encuentras bien? –Llevando un ramo de flores a la tumba- tranquila iniciaremos desde cero –dando ánimos-**

**-Arigato Yoh-chan-llorando - se fue alguien muy importante para mí –sacudiéndose en Yoh-**

**[Tumba: Teclado]**

**/Hace dos o una semana (?)/**

**Hao: Bruja ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a escribir? ¡Deja de comer chocolate! –apareciendo con el de espíritu del fuego, en forma de esfera-**

**-¡Calla! ¡He sufrido una gran perdida! –poniéndose a llorar- ¡Tú no sabes lo que pase con el! –mirando netflix- ¿Heroes?**

**/Hace una semana o días/**

**Lyserg: Enserio, no es que me guste que me emparejes con Hao. ¿Pero cuando vas a comenzar a escribir?**

**-¡Espera príncipe (?) escribiré cuando acabe este episodio! –enamorada de la serie- como que me siento mal =o=**

**/Hace días u horas (?)/**

**Ren: ¿De verdad no tienes idea de cómo vas a seguir el capitulo o lo estas haciendo por flojera?**

**-¡No tuve teclado! –agonizando- me siento malita TwT Ren….ayudame….**

**Ren: Muérete sola e.e –largandose-**

***/*/*/***

**Hao: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?**

**-Lo que me paso, por eso estuve ausente todo el tiempo uwu, aunque no dejaron muchos reviews ;n;**

**Hao: fenómeno…. –se va-**

***/*/*/*/**

**TwT Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo, apenas me estoy recuperando así que si esta algo fumano ya saben el porque XD si se preguntan porque los paréntesis con el signo de interrogación es porque perdí la noción del tiempo XD**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	9. Nueve

**¿Y ahora que paso?**

* * *

**9. Acontecimientos inesperados.**

— ¿Qué quieres decir con 'yo no soy de este mundo'? Eso ya lo sabíamos desde hace mucho—comentó Ren agraciado por el comentario, palmeando su espalda.

—Ren tiene razón—siguió Anna con el mismo tono—prácticamente desde que te conocimos lo sabemos.

—N-No…no creo que entiendan—intervino con atmosfera deprimida—lo que quiero decir es que…

La campana sonó antes de que pudiera continuar provocando que los otros dos lo miraran con muestra de confusión.

—No los dirás cuando terminen las clases—dijo Anna bajando de un salto—te escucharemos atentamente. ¡Por cierto, Ren también tiene algo que comentarnos!—Ren igualo el acto bajando de un salto, el chino miro a Lyserg con ojos tristes.

—A-Así…—murmuró bajando con cuidado del árbol, sosteniéndose del tronco. —«_Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso…_»

—Entonces vamos a clases—gritó Ren seguido de Anna, ambos miraron al ingles con extrañeza al no recibir respuesta de este.

—Eh…sí—alzó el brazo simulando una fingida felicidad por lo que decía—«_De algún siento que si ellos lo hicieran en mi mundo, esté mismo explotaría._»

—Lys no te ves animado, debe ser porque el idiota de Hao te metió ideas extrañas a la cabeza. ¿Verdad?—preguntó Anna mirándolo de reojo.

—N-No, Hao…ha sido muy amable conmigo—pareció meditar mucho sus palabras antes de decirlas—de hecho limpio mi habitación.

Ren y Anna se detuvieron por el shock— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Imposible! ¿Tú habitación esta limpia? ¿Es un cuento de terror acaso?

— ¡No lo hagan parecer tan horrible!—gritó con una vena palpitando en su frente.

Los dos chicos rieron al final causando una sonrisa en el shaman.

—Es que es algo increíble, sobre todo por la parte de Hao. Incluso a Watt no le dejas limpiar nada—Ren inflo las mejillas con molestia— ¿no está pasando nada entre ustedes dos, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, que cosas dicen Ren-kun—rió de buena gana antes de palmear un poco su espalda, acto que sorprendió a los tres—l-lo siento…

—No te preocupes, es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no reías de esa manera Lyserg—sonrió antes de revolver el cabello de ambos—si llegan tarde a clase no se los perdonare.

— ¡Ah, Anna!—Ren miro como la presidenta corría por delante de ellos. — ¡Vamos Lys, no quiero una paliza!

—Ah…si—murmuró, al mismo tiempo fue tomado del brazo por Ren quien no tardo en llevárselo corriendo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Los malditos parecen llevarse jodidamente bien—protestó Horokeu desde la azotea, a su lado se encontraban Yoh, Chocolove y por ultimo Tamao, está dormida. Un poco más alejado de ellos se encontraba el profesor que antes los había amenazado, inconsciente.

—Eso me molesta. ¿Por qué es tan linda con el verdoso y no conmigo?—gruñó Yoh con ligera despreocupación. —Si al menos pudiera llevarla a un hotel, entonces ya se la dejaría para él.

—Dices eso a pesar de que tienes chicas siguiéndote—rió Chocolove—ambos son patéticos.

—Tsk, no jodas chocolatito—Horokeu de nuevo volvió su vista hacia el patio, mirando como los tres entraban a el edificio continuo ya sin corretearse. —Lyserg Diethel es una verdadera molestia.

—Ah—Yoh bostezo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca y recostándose en el suelo, tal como Tamao—en eso tienes razón, ese maldito es bastante peligroso.

— ¿Lo dicen por las palizas que les ha dado?—preguntó con burla Chocolove, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de ambos.

—Pensé que se había relajado, incluso la rata miedosa de tú hermano se le pudo acercar Yoh—comentó Horokeu, sentándose.

—Ya te dicho que esa basura no es mi hermano—miró a Horokeu de reojo—pero tienes razón, incluso tú lo debiste de notar.

—Por supuesto. Me dejo hablar con Ren y además…

—No hizo nada cuando me acerque a Kyouyama—se sentó de golpe, llevándose una mano al menton—me pregunto porque.

—Incluso fue amable con la psicópata de tú hermana, puercoespín—ahora hablo Tamao, despertando—aunque no tengo interés, aunque tengo una pequeña idea y para eso necesitamos a tú hermanito, Yoh.

—No piensen que le pediré ayuda a ese bastardo—aclaró, pero Horokeu lo miro con molestia.

—Los planes de Tamao siempre funcionan, así que vamos. No hay que perder tiempo—tomo a Yoh de la camiseta hasta lograr alzarlo—él imbécil de Hao no se negara a nada que le pida su lindo hermano menor.

—Esa basura no es mi hermano—aclaró dejándose arrastrar por Chocolove y Horokeu, mientras tanto Tamao terminaba por lanzar al profesor por las escaleras.

—.—.—.—.—

—Ya veo con que de eso se trataba—Yoh pareció más relajado recargándose en la cabeza de su hermano, quien se encontraba desmayado por el cloroformo que le había aplicado Chocolove.

—Como sea, apúrate y llama. No aplique mucho para que no muriera—comentó Chocolove mientras buscaba en las cosas de Hao—cielos viejo, tú hermano es aburrido.

—Bien, bien—gruñó el Asakura menor mientras marcaba un número desde él teléfono de Hao— ¡Ah, chicos! Les tengo un trabajo después de tanto tiempo…

—.—.—.—.—

—Bien, estamos en la rivera del rió. Podremos platicar mejor ahora y sin interrupciones—comentó Anna mientras sacaba un par de frituras ofreciéndoselas a ambos.

—«_Aún no me acostumbro a nada de esto_»—pensó el peliverde mirando la bolsa con curiosidad— ¿y de que me querían hablar?

—Lyserg ¿Por qué me dejaste con Horokeu?—preguntó el chino escondiendo la mirada— ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? Tenía confianza en que tú me sacarías de ahí.

—Es verdad Lyserg, incluso…Yoh—la rubia se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

—«_ ¿¡Me están reclamando!? ¿¡Por qué!? _»—puso los ojos en blanco, poniéndose nervioso al instante.

—No entendemos que te pasa. Lyserg… ¿nos estas abandonando?—la voz de Ren cambio a una quebrada, sujetando con firmeza el pasto, hasta casi arrancarlo.

—No yo…«_ ¡Hace unos minutos estaban bien!_»

—Sabemos que nos tenemos que defender por nuestra cuenta, pero hay veces en que te necesitamos también Lys, has actuado raro desde que llegaste con Hao—suspiró con cansancio Anna, mirando directamente sus ojos verdes.

—N-No es eso, lo que trato de decirles es que…

— ¡Ah, así que después de todo no se habían equivocado!—la voz ronca se escucho justo a centímetros de ellos, provocando que se voltearan con brusquedad.

— _¿Por qué demonios siempre me interrumpen?_—murmuró él ingles con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lyserg Diethel—fijo su vista en él peliverde, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo.

—«_ ¿Por qué demonios mi otro yo tiene tantos enemigos?_»—afilo levemente la mirada al ver que los cuatro sujetos comenzaban a acercarse, los cuatro los miraban con aire amenazante.

—Demonios…—masculló Anna mientras Ren se colocaba detrás de ella—Ren…

—Pero tenemos una hermosura aquí—él mas joven de ellos tomo la barbilla de Anna obligándola a verlo.

—Déjalos. Nuestro único objetivo es Diethel—gruñó el líder al momento que tomaba a Lyserg por el cuello de la camiseta.

—Pero nosotros deberíamos tener diversión jefe—protestó el mismo, mientras se relamía los labios. —además parece que no tienen con que defenderse.

—Suéltame, idiota—Anna se zafo de su agarre dándole un manotazo. —no se atrevan a ponerle un dedo a Lyserg.

—«_ ¿Eh? ¿A pesar de todo…? Anna-san…Ren-kun_»—miró al chino que a pesar de morir de miedo se había puesto espalda con espalda con Anna, para poder defenderse.

— ¡Jajaja, mocosos como ustedes no son más que bocadillos para nosotros!—la voz de aquel sujeto, alerto los sentidos de los tres, Anna lo miro con furia al igual que Ren.

Él primer golpe en el estomago de Lyserg provoco que él ingles quedara en el suelo por la falta de aire, ya que la magnitud del golpe había sido abrumadora.

— ¡Lyserg!

—Concéntrense en nosotros por ahora—habló ahora una voz de mujer—yo me encargare de ella Ken—apartó al más joven, jalando el cabello de Anna hasta impactar su cara con su rodilla.

—S-Suéltame—gruñó tomando su brazo hasta doblarlo, casi al grado de romperlo. Hasta que Ken intervino, sujetándola por los hombros, al igual que Lyserg la falta de aire se hizo presente en ella cuando la patada de la chica quedo justo donde comienzan las costillas.

— ¡Anna, Lys! ¡Bastardos!—gritó tratando de impactar un golpe en la cara del más corpulento de los cuatro, esté solo tomo su brazo y lo estrello contra él suelo.

—«_Maldición, todo esto es mi culpa…tengo que hacer algo_»—miró a Anna que había sido pateada hasta rodar a la esquina del río.

—«_Justo ahora tenia que dejar el bate en la sala_»—Anna se mordió el labio antes de mirar a Lyserg— ¡Los cuatro, lárguense de mi vista o los aniquilare!—gritó tronando sus dedos con un aura morada rodeándola.

—«_Aún así parece desafiarlos_»—pensó sintiendo ahora una patada justo en el cráneo, que lo hizo escupir sangre antes de mandarlo junto a la rubia.

—Jajaja, está bastarda habla como si lo supiera todo—rió la chica mientras sacaba una navaja, ambos dilataron la mirada al ver donde era colocada; justo en el cuello de Ren.

— ¡Ren te estuve buscando por todos lados!—la nueva voz, proveniente de Horokeu provoco un escalofrió en Ren y causo sorpresa en Anna y Lyserg.

—Esto…«_siento que la situación ha empeorado aún más_»—fue lo que pensó Lyserg al levantarse, mirando a Yoh junto a Tamao, llegando.

—Tsk—Horokeu escupió hacia un lado, acercándose a los tipos que tenían a Ren apresado. —Pensé que Hao había sido claro—afilo la mirada al ver lo que tenía Ren en el cuello.

Yoh miro a Anna quien se encontraba sangrando de la nariz y se encontraba sucia de sangre y lodo por varias partes. Tamao se sentó en el pasto sin prestar atención, aún así se pregunto como la gente no había notado que había una pelea.

— ¿Hao?—Anna miro a Lyserg con preocupación pero él ingles no le presto atención, solo comenzó a subir con la mirada oculta.

—_Es suficiente, Yoh-kun, Horo-kun_—masculló acercándose al ainu. Los cuatro sujetos lanzaron a Ren a un lado, mirando con desprecio a Horokeu.

—Nadie nos da órdenes, bastardo—Horokeu sonrió mientras tomaba el brazo que antes lo iba a impactar, golpeando con su rodilla las partes bajas de él corpulento.

— ¡Maldito!

—No debes interferir en algo que no te conviene—bostezó Yoh golpeando él cuello de el líder con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

—Con esto les quedara claro que Ren es intocable—la sonrisa de Horokeu se volvió sádica al momento de estampar su rodilla en la cara del otro sujeto, y quebrándole el brazo en el proceso.

—Y-ya no sigas p-por favor—la chica intervino con miedo, poniéndose delante del mas joven de todos—n-nos iremos de aquí.

Lyserg se quedo parado mirando como los cuatro atacantes se retiraban con miedo, Ren y Anna subieron algo confundidos por el repentino cambio.

— ¿Ren te encuentras bien?—preguntó Horokeu ofreciéndole la mano, Ren dudo un momento pero pareció convencerse de que hacía bien. Pero antes de que pudieran unir sus manos, Lyserg tomo la muñeca de Horokeu.

—Ustedes…—apretó su agarre al mismo tiempo que sus dientes, volviendo a esconder su mirada. Yoh afilo la mirada pero sin inmutarse—son detestables.

Anna y Ren lo miraron con asombro, tratando de comprender el porque de su reacción.

—Lyserg ¿Qué dices? Ellos nos ayudaron—para sorpresa de todos, Anna fue la que se mostraba agradecida. Ambos ojos negros se contactaron por un minuto, antes de desviar la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—No es así…

—Suéltame idiota. Todavía que te salvamos—protestó Horokeu soltándose de su agarre. Después volvió a mirar a Ren. —Ven, hay que curar esas heridas…

— ¡No toques a mis amigos, idiota!—él golpe que le soltó Lyserg lo mando al suelo en pocos segundos, aunque no había sido tan duro como el los recordaba.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —Tamao intervino poniéndose delante de Yoh, Lyserg la miro con cierto desprecio, provocando temor.

— ¡Pusieron a todos en peligro! ¡Solo para ser reconocidos!—Yoh abrió los ojos con sorpresa—son despreciables…no son como ellos…no lo son…

— ¿Lyserg?

—Anna toma nuestras cosas y váyanse. No los quiero cerca de estos sujetos—gruñó, la rubia asintió sin mucha confianza levantando a Ren.

— ¡Espera, nosotros no hicimos nada fue Hao…!

— ¡No es verdad!—él grito asusto bastante a Ren y Tamao— ¡Hao no es así!

—«_Lys-kun_»—el extraño sentimiento volvió a invadirlo cuando escucho aquello, entonces con determinación bajo a gran velocidad, aunque no conto con que se tropezara en el ultimo momento llegando a los pies de Lyserg.

— ¡Hao!

Yoh chasqueo la lengua emprendiendo marcha con las manos metidas en sus bolsas, seguido de Tamao y Horokeu, aunque esté último le mando una mirada de tristeza a Ren, quien lo capto al instante.

—Anna vámonos de aquí—pidió sosteniéndose de ella—en mi casa tengo todo para sanarnos.

—De acuerdo, vámonos—sonrió mirando a Lyserg por última vez, quien se encontraba ayudando a Hao—«_Gracias Lys_»

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Hao sentándose, mirando a Lyserg con preocupación—estas sangrando, mejor vamos a curarte.

—No, quiero estar aquí por un rato más. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía algo como la puesta de atardecer—comentó quitándose el chaleco y limpiándose con él la tierra, aunque solo consiguió ensuciarse más.

—Lo siento, fue por mi descuido que te puse en una situación así Lyserg—se disculpo dando un suspiro al final—no sabía que mi hermano era así, creo que ha cambiado mucho.

—Supongo que si—Lyserg suspiro de nuevo levantándose—creo que después de todo si me voy.

—Espera Lyserg—tomó su mano antes de que se pudiera apartar más de él—ven a mi casa, yo te curaré.

Lyserg lo miro con sorpresa, pocos segundos más tarde sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un pequeño color rosa.

— ¡Como si fuera a aceptar tú proposición, pervertido!—gritó al momento que estampaba un golpe en la cara de Hao.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Y aquí está el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Aunque me estoy inspirando para las peleas XD (me gusta la violencia) Debo poner más, más yaoi uwu comenzare a progresar con ese pensamiento XD**

**Me encantan las personalidades de ellos en este mundo, son completamente distintas y por eso me fascina escribirlas :3**

**Bueno, ¿reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
